A love story! RYOSAKU
by black.angel0202
Summary: this story is about Ryoma and Sakuno, how their love story revolves when they are 16, 20 and 25 year olds. Will Ryoma get Sakuno? Will it be a tragedy or a happy ending? Read to find out. and please do review! criticism welcome! 16 year old and 20 year olds part is done! please join me in reading how their story will end!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I am new so please don't mind my story**

**Summary- this story is about how Ryoma finally gets Sakuno and how their love story revolves when they are 16, 20 and 25 year it be a tragedy or a happy ending? Read to find out.**

_**this story can be boring in the starting but it is really interesting as you read on! plz give it a try!**_

**I wrote the story like a normal English story without Japanese traditions. I hope you guys don't mind because I don't know anything about Japan or its culture but I sure do love this anime and the couple**

**I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters but I do own the story**

_**Stage 1- 16 year old**_

**Let me do some background check before the story starts. Sakuno is daughter of one of the billionaires in the world Ken Ryuzaki. Her mother dies when she was small due to some disease and she has 3 siblings- one elder brother Ken Ryuzaki jr., and two younger siblings (twins) Natsume and Kagome Ryuzaki. Sakuno had got into depression when her mother dies so her father thought it was best for her to send her to her grandmother's place. The twins lived with their father and ken jr. lived by his own in America.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story….**

Ryoma was just jogging early in the morning at 8 in the busy streets of New York. With his ear phones he probably didn't care how people were around him. Since he came back from Japan his no one priority is tennis and tennis only. He hardly made any friends, just two or three whom he could use to complete his school work and other stuff. He was famous…. Yes very famous for his tennis and for his looks. Girls as usual died over him but he never had any time for all that. His only goal- getter better and beat his dad. So as our hot, covered in sweat ryoma was joggin he checked his watch and that when he bumps into a girl. They both fell down and as he opens his eyes he sees a girl with long hair below her knees tied in a pony, wearing a spaghetti top with jeans rubbing her shoulder as she got hurt,

"Sorry, I didn't see you! I am very sorry" she said politely. Ryoma knew this girl but he didn't know from where. "RYOMA?" asked the girl looking at him with her eyes wide open. Then she hit her head slightly with her hand as she got up "how will you remember me… I am coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter Sakuno? You know the girl with very long hair!"

Ryoma just looked at her blankly trying to remember who she and then it just hits him," ahh! You are the girl who gave me that tennis ball that day when I left Japan wasn't it? He said with a cool tone not showing any excitement. Sakuno smiled at him "what are you doing here Ryuzaki?" he asked with the same tone. "I am actually lost, my brother was supposed to pick me up in the airport and I waited for 2 hours but he did not show up so I decided I will go to his place by my own. I have his address but I don't think I am going in the right way!" she said with little bit of embarrassment. "_Same old Ryuzaki" Ryoma_ thought. He sighed and then said "give me the address I will help you out, but before that don't you have your brother's number?" he asked her. "Oh shit! Why didn't I think of that?" Sakuno says as picks up her phone out, "but I can't make a call, can you please help me out Ryoma?" she asked politely. Ryoma just nodded and he told her to follow him. They went to a phone booth and Ryoma gave Sakuno some change. Ryoma was standing outside and was little frustrated "_why me? I have a match today!"._ Sakuno finished and she came out with a sigh. "My brother thought I was coming tomorrow… I told him I have a friend and I can come home by myself….. Thanks again for helping me Ryoma" Ryoma just nodded. He walked in the front with the paper in his hand which had Sakuno's brother's address in it. "_He hasn't changed a bit"_ Sakuno thought as she walked quietly behind him. Ryoma was about to catch a taxi but he heard something growling. He saw Sakuno blushing with embarrassment with her hand in her tummy. "You want to eat something Ryuzaki?" he asked her. "Well…. I am sorry for causing you so much trouble Ryoma but I am very hungry…. I haven't eaten anything since this morning!" she said with her head down and in low voice. "Come…. I know a good place to eat" he said and started walking again. They went a coffee shop and has some pancakes and coffee. Sakuno talked about very little stuff to Ryoma like asking him which high school he went to and how his life in America was. Ryoma gave her short answers but politely.

After breakfast they caught a taxi and they finally reached her brother's house. Ryoma was little surprised. The house was huge but not like the rich people's but I was a decent house. Her brother with same color hair as her was standing outside with a worried face! "Sakuno! Oh thank god you came…. I am very sorry Sakuno I should have checked your fax again…." He said hugging her. Sakuno was surprised, that was totally against his character. Sakuno's brother Ken jr. was not the type of person who shows his emotions and he always ended up fighting with her. "_But I guess he was really worried"_ Sakuno thought to herself. Ryoma was about to leave as didn't want to disturb the brother sister moment but Sakuno caught him by his hand and said "junior ( dats wat Sakuno called him) this is my friend who helped me out". She left Ryoma's hand slowly. Ryoma just stood there looking at her brother. "Thanks a lot….. Wait you are that famous kid who is very good in tennis isn't it... I hope to have match with you someday" he said looking at him. Ryoma smirked, now he was in his favorite topic "why not today?" he said with attitude. Ken smiled back but he refused "I guess I should take Sakuno out…. Will see you in country club's tennis court tomorrow?(btw- there is no such club… any resemblance is purely coincidental)". "Deal! Meet you there" Ryoma said and went away in his cab. _"boys !". _ Sakuno thought to herself.

1st chapter a little short but... i will make the 2nd one interesting. this fiction is surely gonna have more than 15 chapters! ^_^...

please review!

next chapter- SAKUNO AND NEW YORK!


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter is up! Hope u guys like it**

**And btw.**

**Again I do not own pot or ne of its characters!**

"Junior! I want to go out! I am tired of being in this house! It's very boring! The day I came here, thats when you took me out and thats it! Come on junior I want to see the museums, the central park and all the other stuff….." said Sakuno waking up her brother. Ken did nothing. He just pushed Sakuno away and went back to sleep. Sakuno sighed. It had been like this for past two weeks. Ken just took her out for dinner or to his friends parties or he had a party at home. He promised to take Sakuno for sightseeing but something or the other will show up or he is just not ready. Sakuno sighed. Her brother was like this since her mom died. He always w distanced himself from the family and whenever he met his dad, he always ended up fighting with him. He cared for Sakuno but he had so many problems in his life that he didn't have time to show his appreciation. Sakuno came to New York in first place because for him. She wanted to take care of him. She got to know from her grandmother that her brother has been an alcohol addict and he was completely lost in his life. She could see that clearly. Every day he would come home drunk cursing about his life. Sakuno would make him sleep and take care of him. And the next night he is put partying again. But now Sakuno was angry. "_Enough is enough"_ she thought to herself. She wrote a note saying "_I am goin out on ma own… call me if u need something! ~Sakuno" kept_ it near the phone._ "New York here I come!" _ Sakuno said to herself.

"Hey brat where are you going?... aren't you gonna play more?" Asked Ryoga to his younger brother Ryoma. "I am bored…. I just wanna break... See you later?" he replied and just walked off. It was a very busy week for Ryoma. He beat everyone who challenged him this week except for Ryuzaki's older brother. He never showed up. Ryoma waited for almost 4 hrs. He just got irritated. He hates people who break promise, for him you make a deal… it's a deal. He was actually looking forward to play with him, after all he was a tennis caoch's grandson! Ryoma just sighed to himself. Its summer and he defeated almost everyone who play with him and put it up this way, he was just bored with is life. He kept walking and walking until he saw a similar face crying softly so that no one notices sitting in a bench of an almost empty park. He went to her "Ryuzaki?" he asked again bending so that he can see her face to face. Sakuno was just relieved to see Ryoma so she just hugged him when she saw his face and in the end they both fell. "t-t-th-thank you s-s-s-oo much" she said as she was still lying on him. _"_wh-what?" Ryoma said slowly shocked. Sakuno realized her position and quickly got up and started apologizing to Ryoma. Ryoma got up slowly and was a little irritated. "What are you doing here all slone Ryuzaki?" he asked in a cold tone. "Ryoma!... i..i…i.. I wanted to see new York on my own but then I got lost and there was this guy….wh-wh-who took my money and my mobile and m-m-my purse and….." she said crying softly. Ryoma just sighed, _"Tourists!_" he said to himself. "Now what are you going to do?" he asked a little politely. "I – I actually don't know….." she said with tears in her eyes. "Come ….." he said and started to walk. "Where?!" she asked. "You wanted to see New York right I will show you New York" he said looking at her with that smile, that rare smile which he showed no one. Sakuno was just taken aback. _"Did he…. Did he just smile?" _ She asked herself.

"okay where do you want to go exactly?" he asked her in a cool tone. Sakuno gave him a list_. "huh? Why does she wannna go to these places?" _ He said looking at the list. The list had places which were related to drawing and art. "okay come…" he said looking at her. They travelled by the sub to different places. The first place they went to was a local art gallery where paintings of different artists were displayed. Ryoma got bored of looking at different paintings but he noticed that Sakuno just loved it. _"Guess she is into art…" _he thought to himself just observing her carefully. She carefully looked at the paintings and noticing each and every detail. "Isn't it beautiful Ryoma? Look how the person who painted this has used different colors which do not go together but as a whole this picture looks good" she said with sparkling eyes. Ryoma would just say "hn…". Soon they visited different types of galleries and museums which were not known to Ryoma at all. He didn't even know these places exist. "Ryuzaki…. How do u know these places?" asked Ryoma as they were sitting in central park. Sakuno just smiled and looked up said "you think you are the only one born in America?" she said slowly looking at him. "You lived in new York before?" asked Ryoma, "yes" Sakuno replied. "I shifted to Japan when I was 10". "Ohh…" Ryoma said looking at her. "Ryoma… can I ask you another favor?" she asked shyly. "can you take me to places you like?" Ryoma was just taken aback. "i..i..i don't want this day to end so soon" she said now looking down. _"Why does she keep looking down?"_ he thought "but what about your brother? Won't he say anything?" he asked her looking at. He could see sadness in Sakuno's eyes when he asked her that question. She replied softly "he won't mind…" "Okay come!" he said and told her to follow him. Sakuno's face brightened up, _"girls!" he thought to himself._

Ryoma took her to a lot of tennis courts and sports shop and Sakuno tried her best to enjoy whatever places he took her. Wherever Sakuno went with him she could feel a black aura surrounding her and she understood it's from the girls who like Ryoma. She was familiar with this same feeling as in Japan; the girls of Segaku also treated her the same way. Sakuno just sighed and Ryoma noticed it. Then Ryoma wanted to take her to the last place of the day but they had to pass through a open street concert and hell it was very much crowded. Ryoma started walking fast and Sakuno being tired couldn't keep u with him that much. Suddenly Sakuno lost the sight of the boy with white cap. "_Where did he go?_" she thought to herself. She searched through her eyes everywhere trying to find that familiar white cap but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly someone pushes Sakuno and she falls down. "Ouch!" she shouted as she falls down. She wants to get up but there was no support for her to get up or no one was ready to help her as they were all busy cheering for their favorite singer singing at the concert. They were almost going to crush her but thank god someone pulled Sakuno and made her stand up. She wanted to know who that person was and she saw that it was Ryoma. Ryoma kept holding her hand until they get out of the insane cheering crowd. Ryoma took her to a building and they kept going up and up and up until they reached the roof top. Once they arrived there Sakuno squeezed Ryoma's hand. Ryoma surprised looked at her and saw that she was a little bit frightened. Ryoma left her hand. "Ry-R-RYOMA!" she said and she held Ryoma's hand tightly again. "Mada mada Dane! Ryuzaki!"He said and left her hand. "Don't be scared… I am there don't worry" he said and climbed up the chair that was there in the roof top. "So this is your favorite place in New York huh?" she asked as she saw him climbing. Ryoma just nodded. He looked at her and told her to stand with him. "NO!" she said as she looked at him. Ryoma just got down, took her hand "wh- wha-where?" Sakuno said as she was being pulled by Ryoma. Ryoma didn't reply and got her to stand up the chair. Sakuno held Ryoma's shoulder tightly and closed her eyes, "so as I said I am there… nothing is going to happen to you" he said coolly with a little blush in his face. Sakuno opened her eyes slowly and let go. Sakuno enjoyed it. _"Why am I feeling like this today? My heart is beating fast and I think I am blushing what's wrong with me… she looks beautiful… wait… what am I thinking..?" _ He thought to himself as he and Sakuno were watching the night sky. Sakuno's face was brightened up by the street lights and the opposite buildings around. They both looked at each other slowly, Ryoma's and Sakuno's face were coming closer and closer and they were about to kiss when suddenly Ryoma's mobile rang up. Ryoma gave a irritation sound so inaudible only that he could hear and Sakuno blushed madly thinking about what could have happened just 5 sec ago. "Ryoma! Come home fast… you have a match tomorrow…." 'Click' Ryoma ended the phone call. It was Ryoma's brother. "I will drop you home come!" he said and Sakuno followed him. They took a cab and Ryoma dropped Sakuno safely. He told the cab to wait and he went with Sakuno to drop to her door. "thanks a lot Ryoma" Sakuno said as she opened her door. Ryoma just nodded. Slowly Sakuno went close to Ryoma and kissed him on the cheek. After realizing what she had done, she went inside and closed the door with a *bang*. Ryoma just stood there shocked with his hand in his cheek and Sakuno' s knees went weak and she sat there next to the door, "what happened just now?" they both thought!

**And that's end of chapter 2. Hope Ryoma was not that out of character! I tried my best to make it as interesting as possible. Please do review! I would really love that**

**Next chapter- the party where everything happened! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter 3**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story! I am happy that someone read it. ^_^**

**Btw… forgot to say, the lines in italics are thoughts of a person.**

Ryoma was sitting in home and watching some sports channel. He tried his best to distract himself about the so 'day' he had with Sakuno and especially what happened in the last. She was on his mind since the past week. He just couldn't understand why? He even skipped a practice for day… yes the Ryoma Echizen skipped a practice for a day. He was very confused. Her smile kept occurring in his mind. He had dreams of her for 2 nights but then it stopped. He came back to reality. His one and only goal tennis, tennis and tennis. Today he beat 4 people and now he just tired watching tennis match between some players. "_I am going to be there one day" _he said to himself. Suddenly someone threw a pillow on him. Ryoma irritated got up and saw it was none other than his annoying brother Ryoga. "What is your problem?" he shouted at him. "My problem is having a very idiot brother who only cares about tennis and that's it!" he said as he sat next to him, "you are coming with me today… you understand? I need someone to help me pick up some chicks. Understand?" he said as patted Ryoma on his head. Ryoma quickly removed his hand and shouted at him "get lost!" "Oh come on Ryoma…. It's a huge party, all awesome players, girls are going to be there…. Even that Ryuzaki girl as he smirked at might come… you know" said Ryoga looking at Ryoma with a smirk on his face. Ryoma eyes widened when he heard the work Ryuzaki, "shut up!" he murmured and just got up to go to his room. "You think I didn't know about it didn't you… come on Ryoma give me some credit after all I am your brother and as being your brother it's also my duty to blackmail you behind your back!" Ryoma stopped as he heard the last line. He turned slowly looking at his brother smiling like a devil "what do you mean?" Ryoma asked him slowly. "Remember when you shifted mom had also sent pictures of your childhood and there is one picture of you without any clothes…. We I have it in my phone and if just hit send…. It will go to all your fan girls!... What a sad story isn't it for the tennis prodigy?" Ryoga said as he showed the picture to Ryoma. Ryoma got angry, "you wouldn't!" he shouted as he went to take his mobile from his hand. "Oh… yes I would, so... you better come for the party or else…," Ryoga said as he pushed Ryoma and coolly walked to his room. Ryoma just shouted "I am not coming!" but he ended up going anyway.

Sakuno was sitting in her room and drying up her hair. It would take her one hour to make her hair right each and every day. But she didn't mind it at all. It was the only thing that kept her mother close to her. Her mother had beautiful long sky blue hair which she used to plate it. She also had blue eyes which her sibling- twins have inherited. She would remember the day when her mother would make her sit in her lap and comb Sakuno's hair. Since her mother passed away Sakuno never cut her hair. She couldn't and wouldn't. If it was too hard to manage she would trim it by one inch by her own or go to a barber shop but she can never ever cut it short. The only thing that made Sakuno connect to her mother was her beautiful long her.

As Sakuno was combing it taking her own time she suddenly felt her phone vibrating. She picked it up and answered the call "sakunooooooooooooo!" someone shouted on the other end of the phone. "Mary?" Sakuno asked her. "Yup…. Are you free tonight?"She asked "hmm yes… why?" Sakuno replied. "I am having this huge party in my place and I want you to come... it will help you to fit in and all and there are going to be cute guys you know… it by the time you start dating someone and no Sakuno u can't excuse yourself this time and if u decided not to show up am going to bring the party to your house … You Understand me Don't you?" said her cousin Mary. Sakuno sighed, "So... But what if I…" she said "no no no! Listen to me now Sakuno… you are coming!" her cousin shouted in the phone. "Okay fine I am coming …." Sakuno said and she kept her phone down. _"Will he be there… what if he is there then what am I going to do?" _ Sakuno shouted insider her head. She prayed to god that guy of her dreams Ryoma Echizen does not show up! But he did….

Sakuno plated her hair (not in 2 but 1) and wore a beautiful baby pink cocktail dress. "SAKUNO! YOU CAME!" her cousin shouted (because of her the loud music). "yes I did… because of you and only for you!" Sakuno said as she hugged her cousin. "you are looking pretty… wait I want you to meet someone..." Mary said as she pulled her cousin with her. Mary stood before a tall handsome boy who had blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked very handsome and hot! "Sam this is Sakuno, my cousin from Japan, Sakuno this Sam… he is one of my closest friends!... and I am going to leave you guys alone". Sakuno was about to say something but Mary just disappeared and she was left with Sam. Sam seemed like a nice guy to Sakuno. He was talking with her very friendly and they both actually had a good time together. Sam and Sakuno took some pics together and they both were sitting alone in the sofa talking.

Ryoma was bored. All girls were drooling over him and he didn't give a damn about them. So he decided to walk around the house, trying to see if he can escape without his brother knowing. As he was going go out he saw Sakuno with a guy sitting together in the sofa. Sam was whispering something into Sakuno's ears and Sakuno was giggling. Ryoma felt anger. But he was confused why? _"What's it got to do with me? Why am I so worried?"_Ryoma asked himself. He literally wanted to go there and beat that guy apart. But he didn't. _"I just have to get out of here" _ he told himself and tried to go out but he couldn't. he stood opposite hidden in the crowd slowly observing what they both were doing. Suddenly he Sam coming closer to Sakuno's face and trying to kiss her, Ryoma's chest tightened up and he closed his fist! _"that does it!" _ he said to himself and he was about to go but Sakuno just stood muttered something which Ryoma couldn't read and she ran slowly making her way through the crowd. Ryoma followed her. He didn't listen to what his brain was telling him to but he followed his instincts. He just followed her. Sakuno just ran away from the crowd slowly and went to the roof top. Ryoma was just observing what she was doing. She sat in the edge opening her hair and started to comb in with her hair.

Sakuno was really pissed. She was having a nice time with Sam and he seemed like pretty nice guy and for the first time a guy had given her that much attention. She was really into him and she would have loved to go out with him sometime but she stopped him from kissing him. _"Why did I do that? I mean I liked him, I should have kissed him but why did I stop him from kissing me?" _ Sakuno was combing her hair with her hands. _" am I still not over Ryoma? I mean that was a long time ago… clearly she doesn't like me anymore… why am I still stuck on the same guy?" _ she thought to herself. She screamed "aagh!" in frustration. Then suddenly she heard someone called her "Ryuzaki?" Sakuno's back stiffened…. That same voice! She looked back and saw a tall handsome guy with hands in his pocket and his hair was dark green. Sakuno saw him first time wearing a shirt and jeans instead of his usual attire "jersey and shorts". Sakuno stood up as he was approaching her "Ryoma?" she said with a surprise. Ryoma just nodded. "Did I ever tell you hair is too long?" he said looking at her. Sakuno smiled a little bit. He said that to her after a long time. Ryoma blushed a little bit looking at Sakuno's smile. He started coming closer and closer. Sakuno's face turned red. Ryoma was now losing his control. He just wanted to kiss Sakuno badly. He wanted to know how she tasted. He wanted to hug her and cuddle with her. But he can't. "_No Ryoma! Stop thinking about it"_ he told himself. Sakuno just sat down and she was looking at the stars. Ryoma came and joined her. They both started talking. "So how are the Senpais?" Ryoma asked for a conversation start, "they are doing well and they miss you a lot!... everyone is moved on with their own lives. I hardly get time to meet them" said Sakuno as he looked at Ryoma. Suddenly a slight wind blew and Sakuno's hair was all over her face. Ryoma put the hair behind her ears and Sakuno got shocked. Ryoma couldn't control himself. He slowly came closer and closer and this time Sakuno closed her eyes, and with no one disturbing them Ryoma kissed her. It was light peck on the lips because Ryoma was unsure. Sakuno and Ryoma were now looking at each other just a few inches apart. This time both of them closed their eyes and kissed each other again. This time the kiss was a deep passionate one. Slowly Ryoma got his hands around her hips and Sakuno got her hand around his neck. They both couldn't stop.

**That's it guyz today! Ya I know it seems like I am rushing the story but I have few more twist coming up! Don't worry**

**And please do review!**

**Next chapter- ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**I am very happy that you guys reviewed my story! Hope you guys like this one. I will be updating a little late coz I hv lots hw and skool stuff….**_

_**animecouplelover- thank you soo much for your reviews! i hope u like this one!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own POT or any of its characters **_

Sakuno was lying in her bed. She couldn't wake. It was already one o clock and she didn't have breakfast nor is he going to have lunch. She was very embarrassed. What did actually happen yesterday? She only remembers Ryoma kissing her and she kissed him back. Ryoma Echizen had stolen her first kiss. She just couldn't believe it. Her face becomes tomato red whenever she thinks about it. But then she comes back to reality. _"Ryoma isn't like that! Whatever happened was a mistake. I think I should I apologize to him….. Wait why should I say sorry, he was the one who took the first step let him come and apologize…. What if he doesn't say sorry? That mean's does he like me?...no…..no…..Sakuno don't think like that, its Ryoma Echizen after all" _Sakuno felt like as if her heart was going to explode. "What should I do" she whispered to herself.

Ryoma couldn't believe himself. He KISSED a girl! That also it was no ordinary girl but his ex-coach's granddaughter, His First kiss. He couldn't concentrate on anything, not even tennis, No not today! He lost to his brother and many more people who he could have defeated very easily. He was not frustrated nor was he angry. He was just confused. _"Why now! It was so clear before… tennis and tennis but now it's all about her, Sakuno Ryuzaki! Do I need this now? This is the first time it is happening to me" _suddenly Ryoma was interrupted from his thoughts because he could feel his cell vibrating it. "Hello?" he answered it.

Sakuno found herself in a park next to her house. She sighed to herself. _"She is late this time"_ she said to herself. She kept looking at her watch and she was getting a little uneasy. First time in her life she was not late and the person she is expecting is late which is very unusual. "Saku…I mean Ryuzaki?" Ryoma called her slowly. Sakuno knew that voice and she was shocked to know Ryoma was going to call her by her name but he didn't. Sakuno slowly looked up and saw Ryoma looking at her with a blush. _"Is he blushing?"_Sakuno asked herself. Ryoma looked down once he met her eyes. "What are ….." he was saying as Sakuno interrupted him looking straight in his eyes "Ryoma… about ye-yest-yesterday! I think whatever happened was just a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. I am sorry, I think it's my fault, I let my guard down….." Ryoma was taken aback! _"She is blaming herself! What the hell!" _ He thought to himself. "No Ryuzaki it's not your fault, its mine… I mean … you know…." Ryoma could see the disappointment in her face as he was telling her, _"Why am I so affected by this? Ryoma cool down…. Remember no Distractions!"_ Ryoma said to himself. Ryoma was going to say something else but then Sakuno spoke again "its okay Ryoma…I know it happens to people… so ….."Sakuno said as she looked down. _"How could he be such an idiot? Again I get rejected by him…. My heart, it's going to explode...I can't take this anymore…. Sakuno just forget about him… just forget about him…"_Sakuno thought as she was about to cry just then suddenly she saw heard Ryoma saying "let's be friends…. I kind of don't have friends over here so…" Sakuno tilted her head up to meet face to face with Ryoma. She saw that he was blushing again and this time he brought his hand forward. Sakuno was little shocked. She shook it anyway. _"Yes Sakuno… this better! As friends!" _she said to herself. Ryoma felt guilty inside. He did this and he knew it. But he was very confused. "So where are you going now?" he asked her slowly. "I am actually waiting for someone" Sakuno replied without looking in his eyes. _"Waiting for someone... who might it be?" _Ryoma thought to himself. "SAKUNO!" Mary shouted. "Mary!" Sakuno shouted back with a smile. "a-and-and- Sam!" she said again. Ryoma saw that guy who was flirting with Sakuno that day. He got a little bit angry. _"Why am I angry?" _he thought to himself. "Sorry Sakuno, we got caught up in traffic… hope u weren't waiting for that long!" Mary said as she was hugging Sakuno. "Ya… sorry Sakuno" said Sam waving at her. "it's okay…" said Sakuno "oh by that way… this is Ryoma Echizen, a friend of mine from Japan." ."Ah…I know you… you are that famous tennis player… hi I am Sam… even I play tennis…but I am more into football" he said shaking Ryoma's hand. Ryoma just replied "hn…" Sam got a little offended. Sakuno seeing Sam's reaction said "he is like that… he doesn't talk much…but he is sweet". Sam liked Sakuno a lot and he seriously wanted to ask her out, so he wouldn't do anything to upset her so he just nodded with a smile on his face. "So…let's go!" Mary said "Ryoma would you like to join us?"Sakuno said with a smile, Ryoma was going to say no but Mary insisted him to tag along. It will fun and plus Sam would have a company. Ryoma sighed and went with them

They went to an amusement park and all this time Sam was with Sakuno and Mary with Ryoma. Mary was not flirting and all but she was very annoying! _"God how much does this girl speak" _Ryoma thought, but he couldn't keep his eyes away from Sakuno. She was blushing a lot and he noticed Sam and her holding hands. Ryoma felt like punching his face, he felt like going up there and beating the shit out of Sam but he couldn't and he wouldn't. Why would he do it? Sakuno is just a friend. _"JUST A FRIEND"_ he thought to himself. "Hm… RYOMA! RYOMA!" Mary shouted at him. "WHAT!" he shouted back. "Let's leave them alone! Come on!" Mary said. "Huh?" Ryoma replied. "Let's leave them alone you know…let them have privacy!" Mary said again. Ryoma didn't want to leave them, but he eventually got pulled by Mary but Sakuno stopped them by saying "where are you guys going?" "Hm…no where!" Mary said looking at Ryoma with a angry face. Ryoma didn't even bother

The whole time Sam kept on winning in each games in the fair for Sakuno and whatever rides they went Sam would sit with Sakuno and Ryoma would sit behind looking at Sam as if he was going to kill him. Sakuno felt very flattered. For the first time in her life a guy was giving her so much attention. Even it hurt that the guy was not Ryoma but she knew that Ryoma would never like her, even if he did he would be too stubborn to admit it because of his ego and his mind always in tennis. She should give Sam a chance and stop believing in what that is not going to happened. She gave Sam a chance and she opened her heart. She wanted someone like Sam who cared about her and was always there to cheer her up.

Finally they went to the Ferris wheel and Ryoma- Mary ended up together and Sakuno-Sam just behind them. Ryoma kept looking bad and Sakuno got a little uncomfortable. Seeing this, Mary made Ryoma look front and kept talking to him or doing something or the other so that Sam and Sakuno have a nice time together. "You know Sakuno I really like you a lot… and I am sorry in the party…I know I shouldn't have come soon… but I really hope you would go out with me sometime…" Sakuno blushed very hard, and yes! She did want to go out with him. Sakuno wanted to reply but instead of replying she kissed Sam slowly and passionately. Sam got surprised but then he kissed her back too. Ryoma saw them kissing and after seeing that scene his heart sunk and he was filled with anger and jealousy. As soon as the Ferris wheel stopped Ryoma went over to Sam and punched him on his face. Sam punched him back and that's how the fight started….

**Ya… I made it a little different…. But I really hope this was up to your expectations…plz ignore my grammatical errors... i wrote this one fast and sorry its a little small**

**plz do review!**

**next chapter- big mistake!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters..**

**Recap-**

_**Ryoma kissed Sakuno at a party and Sakuno is confused! Ryoma says lets be friends and Sakuno is okay with it. Ryoma joins with Sakuno, sam(who has a crush on Sakuno) and Mary to a amusement park/fair and Sakuno kisses Sam in the Ferris wheel indirectly saying yes to be his girlfriend. Ryoma gets angry and punches Sam and that s how the fight started!**_

Sakuno was utterly shocked! What the hell just happened? Why the hell would Ryoma punch Sam. They both were punching each other right in front of their eyes! She had to stop them in some or the other way. Sakuno and Mary went to those two guys and pulled them apart with much difficulty. Sakuno saw with Sam and she checked his wounds. Ryoma started cursing and looking at Sakuno he got more pissed. Sakuno said something to Sam and she came to Ryoma with a angry face but teary eyes!

"What is wrong with you?" she asked him as he she pushed them, Ryoma didn't reply but he just grunted. "Ryoma! Stop it! You have no right to….." Sakuno shouted until Ryoma interrupted her "why him? Huh? Why that stupid guy? He is not even…." "Why do you CARE…? You said we were just friends! Don't do this Ryoma! Just don't!". Sakuno was about to walk away but Ryoma just caught her by her hand "Sakuno…" Sakuno just shrugged him off. Ryoma was seriously pissed, just said on her face "you are just like the other girls!... you kiss one guy one day and a another guy next day!". Sakuno's heart just broke,_ "it was not my fault… he was the one who said lets be friends, he was the one who kissed me that day!.. it was not me…..not me…."._

Sakuno turned around, came closer to him so that she can see him face to face and then she slapped him very hard. Ryoma was just shocked. Sakuno looked at him with teary eyes "don't!...don't you dare to put it on me Ryoma!" she said and she walked away with Sam. Ryoma felt his knees week and fell down in his knees.

And that's how that night ended.

**After 3 months.**

Ryoma was in the tennis courts all alone. For these past 3 months he hadn't participated in any tennis match nor did he challenge any player. He was very lonely and he used to practice every day alone in a private indoor court so that he can bring his head back into the game. Ryoma couldn't take that day off his mind. Sakuno … he had lost Sakuno not only as a a girl he loved but also as a friend. He just couldn't believe it. He tried many times to just go to her house and apologize to her but he didn't have the enough courage or his ego just came in the way. After that day he saw her in the park with sam. She was happy and he was surprised that she wasn't the shy or easily embarrassed girl but she was free and laughing. He wanted to go there and say sorry but he didn't want to ruin it for her. So he quietly walked away.

Yes he did stalk her sometimes hoping that Sam would something wrong with her so that he can butt-in and save him from him. But Sam didn't nor did he. After a month he stopped stalking her and he thought it was for the best. But Ryoma was lost now. She affected her so much and he realized as time passed that he has feelings for her. But he knows he lost her completely. He for the first time in his life lost a game!

Ryoma was going home and that when he saw Sakuno, sitting all alone enjoying the sunset. He wanted to walk up to her but he didn't. It had been one month since he had seen her. And she was just beautiful. Ryoma lowered his cap and walked off. Next day as he was going to the court he saw her again, but with a black dress and her hair was tied to a bun. She was crying sitting in that same bench he saw yesterday. Ryoma couldn't control it anymore so he just went to her and stood in front of her face.

Sakuno saw him but didn't say a word. Ryoma noticing that sat next o her, waiting for some response. But no, no response. Sakuno kept crying softly. "I am sorry" Ryoma said slowly. "I was wrong that day and I …." He was saying but the Sakuno suddenly hugged him and started crying on his shoulder. Ryoma was surprised. She was crying her heart out. Ryoma slowly hugged her back. And he was just confused. What happened?

Sakuno stopped crying after a few minutes and she came back to normal, her eyes were red and her face was palm. "Ryoma…. Can you do me a favor?" she asked slowly. Ryoma nodded. "Can you just be my friend for today?" she asked slowly. Ryoma nodded. He knew, she needed him. She slowly got up and she told Ryoma to follow her. Sakuno held his hand tightly as she was sobbing lightly. Ryoma was little angry _"what did that bastard do to him?". _ Sakuno took them to a church which had a graveyard few blocks behind it. She went inside the church with Ryoma and there Ryoma saw a boy and a girl who were happy to see her and then Sakuno's elder brother who was sitting and looked like he was pretty much drunk last night and then an elderly man who was handsome enough for his age and was thin and had the same eyes like Sakuno

Ryoma figured it out. It was Sakuno's family. "_But where is her mother?" _he wondered. "Hi dad, Natsume, Kagome and Ken!" she said with a very low tone. She told Ryoma to come in . Sakuno went and sat beside her father and Ryoma sat in the end. Sakuno and her family were praying. Ryoma was just looking at her. After praying they went to the graveyard. Ken jr. decided to stay back. He just went inside his car and took off. Sakuno told Ryoma not to leave and she asked him to come with her. They went and they stood next to a grave. 'Here lies Jane Ryuzaki, a beloved mother and a loving wife'. Natsume and Kagome had some white lilies in their hand and kept it on the grave. Sakuno just sat down in the grass but she didn't cry. Ryoma was little far and he was watching everything. Her father stood for sometime but then he got a phone call. After talking to the caller he leaned down and said something to Sakuno. Sakuno slowly and gently removed his hand from her shoulders and she didn't reply or move. Natsume and Kagome followed their father out of the grave yard. And then it was Sakuno and Ryoma.

Ryoma waited and waited but Sakuno did not move for the past 2 hours. He slowly went to her and he sat beside her. "Is she your mother?" he asked her quietly. Sakuno nodded. Sakuno gave him a small photo to Ryoma. Ryoma took the photo and saw a beautiful woman with long hair like Sakuno and also the same auburn color and she had beautiful blue eyes. "Is she your mother?" he asked and Sakuno nodded. This time Ryoma could see Sakuno's tears. "She died when I was 10; she had cancer… and today was the day she passed away…" Ryoma looked at her. She was crying now very badly "a-an-and no o-o-one in my f-f-family has time to pay respect to her" and that's it. Sakuno couldn't help it she cried her heart out and Ryoma kept his hand on her. Sakuno hugged Ryoma and hid her face within Ryoma. Ryoma just held her.

After 2 hours Ryoma and Sakuno went to a café. Sakuno was back to normal and she seemed to be smiling. "Thank you Ryoma!" she said again. "I am sorry Sakuno… for that day I didn't mean to say that…." Ryoma said looking at her. Sakuno was a little surprised. She smiled and she said "it's okay!". Ryoma was just curious. Where the hell was that guy? Wasn't he supposed to be with her on a day like this?

"Where is that blonde guy?" he asked slowly but he immediately regretted saying that. Sakuno's face suddenly became sad. "We…we….we broke up" Sakuno said slowly. "Oh…" Ryoma said and inside he was very happy! _"Yes! I have a chance to get you back!"_ he thought. Sakuno didn't want to talk about it. Ryoma dropped her home he just went home with a brighter face. Sakuno saw him leaving with a smile through her window. _"It was because of him…. Sam left me because of him!"_

**That's it guys for today! I will post the next chapter after a week I guess. I know this one is kind of sad and oh… the 16 yrs part is going to come to an end soon. I think there will be more 2 or 3 chaps and then it's going to Ryoma and Sakuno in their twenties.**

**Please do review! I would love that a lot! Plz! Plz!**

**Next chapter- a flashback into Sam and Sakuno/Ryoma and Sakuno?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters **

**I hope you guyz like this one…. Seems a little bit boring in the start….**

**A flashback into what happened one month before…**

It was just another normal day and Sakuno was preparing herself for a date with Sam. Sakuno for the past one month hasn't seen or heard about Ryoma. After that day she felt very heart broken. She did notice Ryoma stalking her for the past few weeks and she could see he was very lonely. But when she thought she could go and make amends with him but whenever she would try to go to him she would remember what he said to her that day. She had Sam with her. He took her out on romantic dates and yes; she did get the love she deserved.

"Sakuno, my friends in school are having a party tonight…. Want to join me?" he asked. Sakuno nodded with a smile.

Sakuno got ready for the party with a decent dress and she was waiting for Sam. Sam came and picked her up.

They reached the party and Sakuno was a little shocked. People were partying crazy and somewhere even drinking. Sakuno got a little bit scared and she held Sam's hands tightly.

Sam took Sakuno and he introduced Sakuno to all his friends. Sakuno could see that his friends were little uncomfortable around her. She knew English and she spoke it very well, and when she tried to barge in their topic they would just be quiet or totally avoid what she said. Sakuno slowly left Sam with his friends and she went away.

She went the kitchen to get some water, and there she saw a guy who looks just like Ryoma but much taller and lot of cocky was Ryoga but Sakuno never knew him. "Hello my lady…. Do you want anything?" Ryoga said with a smirk. Sakuno just ignored him and she went to the counter, which had a water bottle. She was dinking water when Ryoga said "did someone ever tell you that you are looking pretty tonight?" he said coming close to her. Sakuno choked on her water and then she said, "I already have a boyfriend" in low tone voice, Ryoga just smiled. "It doesn't hurt a guy to try…. What's your name?"  
"Ryuzaki…Sakuno Ryuzaki". Ryoga was little taken aback but then he smiled and said "you are the girl who stole Ryoma's heart?". Sakuno was a little bit shocked. She wanted to leave but she stopped because Ryoga caught her by the hand and said, "I don't know what happened between you two but I should say that you are the only girl who he ever thought or even talked about… give him a another chance…". Sakuno shrugged of his hand and she wanted to go but then Ryoga said "he doesn't even play properly now… he is loosing to everyone…. And by the way, your brother is there in that red sofa… he is all drunk". Sakuno turned around and asked him "how do you know my brother?", "we were friends and we are still now…." He replied.

Just then Sam came and he looked at Sakuno saying, "where the hell were you?", Sakuno was about to say something but then Ryoga said "oh… this is the guy for whom you left my brother…." And he walked away. Sam was about to ask what did he means? But the Sakuno said, "just ignore him…".

Sam took Sakuno to a room upstairs where his friends were there. Sam said hi to everyone and he introduced Sakuno to them and Sakuno just gave a fake smile. She was not interested in what they were talking about. Her mind was somewhere else, thinking about Ryoma. _"He is loosing to everyone?… but why?... he is Ryoma Echizen… what did that guy mean?… is he completely lost?... should I give him another chance...what should I do?"_

Sakuno was interrupted by her thoughts when a girl called her. Sam introduced her as his ex-girlfriend. She was very pretty and hot. Sakuno didn't bother to know her name even though Sam said it. Soon they three were talking and Sam excused himself and told Sakuno he will be back in five minutes. The ex-girlfriend then told her "how the hell did he fall for you... did give him something in return... did you sleep with him or something?" she asked directly on Sakuno's face, Sakuno was a little shocked and she said "no I didn't and its none of your business". "Listen missy, Sam is not your type and he obviously still likes me… Can't you see? Even his friends don't like you… so why don't you just break up with him and get lost…. Understand? Or I have to…" she was about to say something else but then she saw Sam coming back and then she said "take you for shopping…I seriously like what you are wearing Sakuno…. Please help me out! I am a fashion disaster!" she said with a fake smile. Sam looked at both of the girls and smiled. _"Wow… she is a good actor,"_ Sakuno thought.

After sometime, they all sat down and they were watching a movie. Sakuno was very much bored. Usually when Sam and Sakuno watch a movie he keeps flirting with her give her small kisses. But today he wasn't doing anything. She could see the way he was talking with his ex and it is obvious that he still likes her. But Sam didn't isolate Sakuno completely. He did hold her hand and whisper something in her ears but Sakuno's thoughts had Ryoma in them. She wanted to see that guy and ask him more. She excused herself and she went downstairs. She saw Ryoga with a bunch of ladies and he was laughing loudly. "I need to talk to you," she told him. Ryoga smirked and he told his 'girl-friends' "Excuse me ladies, I have to talk to the pretty over there…. I will be back". _"What a show off!" _She thought to herself.

They went to a corner and Sakuno was about to say something when Ryoga said, "let me guess… you think I am much more handsome then Ryoma and you want to go out with me and make out with me?" Sakuno felt like punching him on his face after he said that, _"he is just like Nanjiro-san".__Sakuno just gave him a dark look and she was about to leave but _Ryoga then said "ah… I was just kidding…. I know you want to know more about Ryoma…." Sakuno just nodded. "He is more depressed all the time and he stopped playing in matches and stuff because he cannot keep it together… he was losing badly for the past one month and he dream about you… that's for sure… he talks in his sleep shouting I am sorry… I am sorry and he stalks you sometimes… but I think nowadays he has stopped. He goes to this indoor court where he practices everyday but its no use… he only thinks about you I guess…". Sakuno felt a deep black hole in her heart after what Ryoga said to her. She wanted to know more but Ryoga just bid her a good bye and went off.

"_Did I affect him that bad!". _After sometime Sam came down looking for Sakuno. "Sakuno… what is up with you? You look more distracted…" Sam said as he took Sakuno's hand to take her upstairs. Sakuno just shrugged it off… "Sakuno?" he asked in a very polite manner. "I still like him… I still like him… I am sorry Sam but I can't do this anymore… I have to go!" she said and she went. Sam kept shouting her name but she didn't look back. Sam got irritated and he went upstairs back to his ex-ex- girlfriend (ex will be Sakuno right?).

Sakuno went to the place where her brother was lying. She woke him up and she told him to take her home and he did.

**Present day **

Everything was back to normal with Ryoma and Sakuno. After her mother's birthday Sakuno and Ryoma hung out together more often. This past week, Ryoma was back on track. He beat his brother once again and one more guy. He was playing properly.

"Ryoma… come with me… I need to show you my favorite place in New York". Ryoma just nodded and he followed Sakuno.

They came to a place where there were huge storage sheds. Ryoma was wondering what the hell were they doing here. Sakuno was walking straight and straight and they reached a storage shed no 2312. Sakuno took out the keys and she unlocked. "Help me…. Will you" she asked him with a smile. Ryoma nodded and helped her to open the door of the shed. Sakuno switched on the lights and that's when Ryoma was taken aback. The Shed had numerous painting. Colors, books, drawings… etc. lying around here and there. "Whose is this?" he asked as he was looking at all the paintings. "Mine…" she replied. "You did all this?!" he asked her with a surprise. She nodded. "Help me keep them under this huge plastic cover…." She said. "Why?" he asked her. "I need to paint the walls… that's why I brought you here… to help me out," she said with a smile.

Ryoma just sighed. He couldn't help it. They collected all the paintings. Drawings etc. and they kept it under the plastic. Then Sakuno handed over some gloves and some paintbrushes. "I suck at drawing…." He said looking at her. "Who said you have to draw?" She said and then she gave Ryoma some paintball guns. Sakuno took some water balloons filled with paints and then she just threw it towards the walls.. And voila! The balloon splashed and there was a good effect on the wall. Ryoma did the same thing with his gun and soon the felled the whole room with random colors. After that Sakuno told Ryoma to relax and then she took her brush and she started to make the colors proper before they dry out completely.

Ryoma was just observing Sakuno and the way she made it all beautiful. She was really into art. After it was all done, it looked fantastic! "Good job Ryoma and thank you!" she said with a smile and Ryoma just nodded. "And now for the last part… I need you to dip your hands in white paint and put your palm print there on the wall…. So that I can remember we both did this together". Ryoma just followed what Sakuno told him to do.

They both but their palm prints side by side on the wall. Ryoma was just about to take the towel then by mistake his hand touched Sakuno's face and she had white paint on her face. Ryoma just smirked. Sakuno got angry and she out some paint on Ryoma. Ryoma did it again intentionally and Sakuno did the same. Soon both sixteen year olds were fighting with each other using paint as their weapons.

"Okay fine…. You win…. Now don't waste anymore paints…." She said pushing Ryoma down and she sat next to him. Ryoma was smirking with victory "mada mada Dane!" he said. Sakuno handed over Ryoma the towel and they both started removing paints from their body. "you still have there… in your cheek…" he said to Sakuno. Sakuno tried to remove it but she couldn't. Ryoma took her towel and he removed it for her slowly taking his own time. After removing the paint he realized how close he was with Sakuno's face. Sakuno blushed a little bit and they both stood there staring at each other's eyes.

Soon the distance became less and less and they kissed. This time Ryoma kissed her passionately with all his heart hoping that she would understand how much he likes her. Sakuno melted in Ryoma kiss and she brought her hands to his neck and Ryoma got his hands around her waist. Sakuno stood up and she sat at Ryoma lap without breaking the kiss.

But then something happened and she stopped it. "No Ryoma we can't do this…" she said not looking in her eyes. "Why? What happened Sakuno?" he asked her as Sakuno got a little away from Ryoma. "I am not staying here for long…." She said still looking down. "Where are you going?" he asked her as he came closer to her. "London…. I am moving to London in 3 days…" she said with teary eyes.

**That's it for today. Yes this chapter is long and kind of boring but the details were needed. Please review and criticism welcomed! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters..**

**Recap-**

**"No Ryoma we can't do this…" she said not looking in her eyes. "Why? What happened Sakuno?" he asked her as Sakuno got a little away from Ryoma. "I am not staying here for long…." She said still looking down. "Where are you going?" he asked her as he came closer to her. "London…. I am moving to London in 3 days…" she said with teary eyes.**

"_did she just say London?"_ Ryoma thought to himself. This time he was very pissed. Finally he had got Sakuno, finally he opened his heart to someone (1st time in his life) and now she is leaving. He closed his fist tightly and he lowered his cap so that Sakuno can't see how angry he was. "I am sorry Ryoma… it's just… It was my father's decision, junior…. He is a drunkard, he is lost and I told my dad it would be better if we all lived under the same roof and my dad agreed but he told me to shift to London as he cannot come to new York…..i…i… didn't-didn't know what to do…. I just…just…" said Sakuno until Ryoma shouted "so I am not important to you? Do you even care about me?" these words were like thorns for Sakuno. When she heard it, she burst into tears "Ryoma… no I didn't mean it that way please…please" she cried but Ryoma just got up and was about to leave but then he said "okay fine… go and don't even bother coming back… forget about me and I will forget about you…" and Ryoma ran as fast as he could. He lost all his anger and he couldn't control it. He just wanted to shout out _"why!"_ He never looked back, he heard Sakuno shouting wait but he couldn't stop. _"What have I done?" _ He thought to himself and this time he knew he lost her forever.

**After 2 days….**

Ryoma was back to normal and he decided to concentrate him whole strength in tennis and nothing else. He didn't want to think about her at all. He just wanted to erase her out of her mind. The more he tried to forget about her, the more he was going into the dark.

"_Dammit!" _he thought when he missed a clean serve. "30-0" shouted the referee. His opponent had wide grin on his face. Ryoma had to beat this guy, some or the other how. He gave his best and he soon won the match. He was happy.

As he was going to the bench to take his bag and other stuff, he saw a girl with long brown cascade hair, one look in her eyes he knew who it was. She waved at him with a fake smile. _"Sakuno….."_ he thought to himself.

She waited for him once he was free because she had to talk to him. Ryoma took a shower, changed his clothes and met Sakuno in the park next to the tennis courts. She looked very beautiful but her eyes were filled with sorrow and guilt. They both sat in a bench and silence surrounded then for half an hour.

"_Why Is she here... Why is she not talking?... should I talk first? Should I apologize?" _ Ryoma was about to talk but Sakuno beat him, "I am going tomorrow… I wanted to meet you to say goodbye, I am really going to miss you…. You know?" Ryoma just nodded and he couldn't say anything. He was scared he might break down in front of her. "Here I made you this" she said as she was giving a bracelet to Ryoma. It had different stones and the letter R in it. "I hope it brings you luck….. All these are luck stones…" she said with a big smile in her face.

That smile always took Ryoma's breath away. She could smile in any situation, he wanted to know how? Ryoma took the bracelet and wore it "thank you" he said politely. "Can you come for my match tomorrow?" he asked her "I might get selected for state matches if I win…." "What time is it?" she asked. "12" he replied. "I can't….my flights at 12 tomorrow….." she replied.

Sakuno's phone started to buzz and she got to know it's time for her to go. "Best of luck Ryoma… I have to go now" she said and she walked away. Ryoma kept her eyes on her until she was out of sight. He was very much depressed.

**The next day.**

"Ryoma!...Ryoma!...Ryoma!" shouted Ryoga. "Huh? What?" Ryoma said back. "Why are you so lost…. You have to focus today…. It's your match!" Ryoga shouted. "Have a healthy breakfast now! Fast!". Ryoma just sighed.

Since yesterday, he was thinking about Sakuno. How he wished to go to the airport and tell her goodbye. How he wished to tell her how much he loved her and how he wished to tell her to wait for him as he will wait for her. But he couldn't, he didn't have the courage to leave that match which could bring him one step closer to his dreams… his goal.

"Thinking about her heh?" Ryoga asked in a sneaky manner, whispering in Ryoma's ears. Ryoma fell down from his chair. "Idiot!" Ryoma retorted. Ryoga gave out a big laugh and started shouting "young love…young love…. So you can't choose between Tennis and that girl?" Ryoga asked him. "It's none of your business" Ryoma shouted and he was about to go outside the house but then Ryoga caught him by the hand, "I don't care what you are going to do or what you are going to choose, but I want you to think first…. You understand me?" and Ryoga left him.

Ryoma reached the tennis court an half hour before. He took some laps and did some exercises to warm up and be ready. Ryoga's words kept going on and on in his mind. He didn't know what to do.

**The airport.**

"Your ticket ma'am" asked the attending. Sakuno showed her the online tickets, passport including her brothers and she got her boarding pass. "we still have half an hour… let's not got to security check now…okay?" her brother told her and Sakuno just nodded. She and her brother sat in a café and Sakuno's eyes were in the entrance, looking for that person who she had hopes of showing up.

"_Idiot Sakuno! He has his important match today and do you actually think he might show up?! You already said your goodbyes, so stop it!" _ She thought to herself, but her eyes never left the entrance.

"Passengers travelling to 12 clock flight to London, through (abcd) airways….are requested to clear through security check….i repeat…"

"That's our cue! Come Sakuno….." her brother said as he was about to get up when Sakuno pulled him down saying "can't we sit for some more time…..please!" she said with almost teary eyes. Sakuno's brother was about to deny but he couldn't say no to his little sister.

They waited and waited but no one showed up. The final warning for security check has been announced and this time Sakuno couldn't ask for more time.

"_he didn't show up!" _she thought to herself with teary eyes

Sakuno cleared through the security check and she boarded the flight.

**Meanwhile…**

"The set and match goes to Ryoma Echizen….. he going to represent new York in the nationals!" Ryoma smirked and he shouted at his opponent "you still have ways to go!" this was a big step for him

Ryoga congratulated him and he said "you chose Tennis over her….. Have you thought about it?". Ryoma could feel his heart breaking "it was now or never in case of tennis" he said and he walked away

**That's the end of part one**

**Next time they are going to adults! 20! Can't wait!**

**I a little sad coz I didn't get that much reviews… but I don't care I will keep writing anyway! But I also do care when I get reviews! Please please please! Review! Ty so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nylimoon- ya I know! It's a sad chapter but don't worry! Things will get better in the next chapters! i hope you like this one!

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters.**

**Stage 2 - 20 year old**

It was just another beautiful day. Ryoma Echizen a famous prodigy in USA and Japan Know for his numerous achievements in such a young age. He is famously called the "prince of tennis".

Ryoma was in a flight going to London. He was going for an exhibition match. If he could manage to win in this match (which he is confident about), he might be able to represent his country Japan in the Grand Slams.

Tennis has been his life. He didn't care about anything else but Tennis. Some people like his own mother was worried about his obsession with tennis. She visited him often and made sure he had a life other than tennis. Ryoga also helped him out by taking him out to bars and stuff (after he became 18 of course).

There were so many girls in his fan club and they all were dying to steal his heart. Ryoma could never look at any girl as how he looked at Sakuno Ryuzaki. Even though it has been 4 years since he has seen her, he still thinks about her. He still thinks about that day when he chose tennis instead of going to the airport and biding her goodbye.

"Sir, do you want anything?" asked the air hostess giving a big huge seductive smile. "Some water, chilled" Ryoma replied. The airhostess gave him the water. Ryoma was kind of nervous. London was a huge step in his life and he knew the girl he loved also lived there. He couldn't get the idea out of his mind that he might meet her, which he wants to avoid. He cannot face her; he still has that guilt inside of him.

Soon after half an hour he reached London. He collected his baggage and got a taxi to reach the hotel. All the players who were attending the exhibition were also staying there. He checked in and he decided to have some rest. He was about to go in a deep sleep until someone knocked on the door. He decided to ignore it but the person wouldn't just stop knocking.

Ryoma got up irritated and he opened the door. "RYOMA...!" shouted Horio. Ryoma slammed the door on his face. "Oh! Come one Ryoma… open up, remember, you called me here!" Horio shouted from outside. "Yeah! But I told you to get your own room!" Ryoma shouted. "They didn't have any room left of my budget! So stop being a jerk and open up!" Ryoma just sighed. He opened the door and looked at Horio. He hasn't seen him for a long time.

Horio was still the same except he is much taller and he has muscles now. His hairstyle changed and he stopped bragging about his 2 year experience (well, not most of the time).

It was his mother's idea, to send Horio. Rinko Echizen thought Ryoma might need a friend as he very lonely and his brother Ryoga was now going to get married and settle down. Ryoma was glad in a way to friend with him.

"So…. What are we going to do?" Horio asked Ryoma. "The match is next week, so I am going to practice and you can do whatever you want!" Ryoma replied. "Seriously Ryoma! You need to get a life, come let's go out somewhere, check out the ladies of London! And it's not even dark over here, so stop sleeping!" Horio shouted. Ryoma just groaned. "get dressed and wear some normal clothes for god sake!"Horio shouted at him as he threw a pillow on Ryoma's face. "NO!" Ryoma protested but Horio didn't give up! "Aren't you supposed to have a girlfriend?" Ryoma asked him. "Yes I do, but I am dying to go out! I don't want to go alone as my English is weak. And your mother told me to distract you a little bit! So stop whining and come out!" Horio shouted but this time he pushed Ryoma out of the bed.

Horio somehow managed to bring Ryoma to a club. Ryoma was sober and he couldn't believe he let Horio get him. The club was one the most famous clubs in London. Only VIPs could get in. so…. How did Horio get 2 passes to this club?

Horio as usual started flirting with the girls and Ryoma was sitting in the bar, thinking about an exit plan. As soon as he saw Horio going inside a lounge with some girls, Ryoma thought this was his moment to get out of this place. Ryoma went out. He tried to catch a taxi but none would stop.

Irritated Ryoma sat on a bench which was on the side walk. Ryoma kept looking at the people who were coming and going inside the club, hoping that Horio would come out looking for him. And that's when Ryoma saw her! Wearing a hot dress with her hair open and little bit of lipstick, smiling and laughing he saw Sakuno Ryuzaki. She was going in with her friends. Ryoma couldn't resist. He followed her back, inside the club.

He followed her at a distance observing each and every move. She was a little bit different. She was not that same old Ryuzaki who shy and innocent but she was bold, free woman and also damn sexy! Ryoma was shocked because at first he thought his eyes were deceiving him (that the girl cannot be Ryuzaki) but she was. She was drinking a lot and she was also at the same time Dancing. Sakuno was like a magnet for Ryoma and Ryoma could feel himself going towards her, but he controlled himself.

"Here you are Ryoma! I was looking for you…..okay come, I want you to meet someone! She is the one who gave us VIP passes" Horio said and he dragged Ryoma where Sakuno was.

It was just a normal day for Sakuno. Going to art school, coming back home, taking care of her family etc. things have gone better for Sakuno since she moved back to London. Her brother from a drunkard became a decent man and he was going to get married. Her father started spending more time with the family and her siblings, well they from spoilt rich brats became decent playful teenagers.

Sakuno's life was also going well. She was having the time of her life. In school, people consider her the most talented student. She had a great social life and yes, she was the popular and she had many ex. But none of them were any sport players. Sports reminded her of her first love who broke her heart and who chose tennis over her. It was her rule – "don't date any guy which bear resemblance to Ryoma Echizen". Every Fridays, Sakuno would go out with her friends to clubs or hotels (which are owned by her dad of course!). Let me just wrap it up in simple words "she was happy".

"hello, Sakuno speaking!...oh Horio! Long time! ….. what? You are coming to London!?... when?...wow!...yes of course we can meet!... when are you coming!?...is Tomoka coming too?... oh she can't … where are you staying?... oh that's good… I have an idea…. I will give you some VIP passes to a club and you can meet me there? What do you say? Okay….. I got to go now… bye!... meet you in 2 days!". Sakuno was happy. She was going to meet one of her old friend and also her best friend's boyfriend (yes! Tomoka and Horio are dating!). She couldn't wait to meet him.

Sakuno was ready to party! After a hectic weekend in school, she just has to go out! She called bunch of her friends, put on some hot sexy dress and was heading to a club. She has her own car of course! Not an expensive one but a moderate car that looked plain but also had a convertible.

As she was in the club dancing with her friends, she saw a guy who looked very familiar dragging another guy who was trying to avoid her gaze, in fact trying not to show himself. "Horio!" Sakuno shouted as she went and hugged him. "Look at you! All handsome and everything! Wow! You have been working out!" "Geez, Sakuno! Thanks….. Tomoka forces me to go to gym!" Horio said as he was flattered. "Hahaha…. Typical Tomoka! I hope you are taking good care of her!" Sakuno said with a smile. "Of course I am! What type of question is that… by the way…. I would like you to meet…. The one and only…. Wait why don't you recognize him yourself" Horio said as pushed Ryoma in front of her.

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and saw Sakuno, who looked directly into her eyes. "Ry-Ry-Ryoma?" Sakuno said not even blinking. Ryoma just nodded as he didn't know how to react. Then suddenly Sakuno threw the drink in her hand on Ryoma's face and walked away. Sakuno's friends gasped and Ryoma turned around and looked at Horio. "what?! Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" Horio asked him. Ryoma didn't reply and he followed Sakuno.

Sakuno went outside the bar and Ryoma found her sitting on the bench. She was sitting with a pale face. Ryoma went and sat next to her.

"Sorry!" she said to him. "Don't be" Ryoma replied. "That was totally immature of me! Urgh!" Sakuno said as she covered her face with her hands. "How are you?" Ryoma asked her. "I am fine…. Having a much better life than 4 years ago, how are you?... Wait! What are you doing in London?!" Sakuno asked him. "I have an exhibition match here….. I am representing Japan…. And If I win this…. I can play the grand slams" Ryoma replied. Suddenly Sakuno hugged him "oh my god Ryoma! Congratulations!" the hug was pretty quick one. Ryoma just smiled back.

"THERE you guys are!" Horio shouted. "Horio!" Sakuno stood up and ran to him. "What happened Sakuno? Why in the hell did you throw alcohol on Ryoma's face?" "Sorry, I was not thinking straight" Sakuno said. "Hey Sakuno! Your favorite song is on! You coming in or what!" said a guy "am coming!" she shouted. "Come Horio and Ryoma! Let's go!" she said and she went inside. "I'm going back to the hotel! Horio meet me there later bye!" he said and Ryoma started to walk in the opposite direction. "Oh! Come on Ryoma!" Horio shouted at him. Ryoma did not reply, He just kept walking. Horio gave up this time and he went inside the club!

And that's how this chapter ends!

**I hope you guyz like this one! And I am gonna take things slowly because the plot I am thinking does not have much chapters when they are 20…. So I just hope you don't get bored!**

**And once again I am going to say it! Please please please do review! Even if you hate it or like it! I like to get responses for once!**

**Next chapter might have a surprise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nylimoon- thanx for ur review again! I hope u like dis one!

**Disclaimer- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters**

**This chapter is dedicated to yukina-chan15! My favorite reviewer. I hope you like this one!**

After that night, Ryoma couldn't take Sakuno out of his mind! He tried to focus on Tennis but no! Not this time! The only thought that was going in his head was Sakuno and how much she changed. He couldn't believe it. Sakuno so outgoing, so sweet and she even managed to talk to him without blushing and stammering. He was very frustrated. He couldn't concentrate on his tennis nor could he think straight. He couldn't even sleep in the nights and whenever he closed his eyes, he could only think of her and his memories with her. The first time they kissed in someone's party, and the last time they kissed.

But the big question is Sakuno as love struck as Ryoma?

"I HATE HIM" she shouted as she threw her pillow on random stuff, "I hate him…I hate him…I hate him….. urgh! Why did he had to drag himself to London! Why couldn't he stay in America! Why do they have to held the matches in London!... I just! Hate him!" she started shouting to herself. She was in her room and she was breaking all the stuff she could find. Her three siblings Ken, Natsume and Kagome were standing outside and listening to her rumbling. "I am going in" Kagome said. She nervously opened the door and there she saw Sakuno breaking a tennis racquet. Sakuno on seeing Kagome shouted "what?! What do you want now" and she just dropped the broken tennis racquet on the floor in frustration. Sakuno was gonna break soon. Kagome could see the sadness in her eyes. Kagome knew that her sister Sakuno saw the one only guy who made her world still, Ryoma Echizen. Sakuno doesn't hide anything from Kagome and Kagome knew each and everything…. Detail to detail. Sometimes Kagome felt like slapping Ryoma Echizen, because of whom her sister was lost and was suffering in pain for one whole year and when things got better he just had to suddenly reappear in her life.

Kagome took a step inside and did not answer Sakuno except she just went and hugged her. That hug made Sakuno burst into tears. She kept crying and crying and Kagome didn't let go of her until she calmed down. "Should we go or should we leave?" Natsume asked his elder brother. Ken jr. just left and told Natsume to follow him and giving some privacy to those girls.

"RYOMAAAAAAAA" Horio shouted trying to wake Ryoma up. "Hey! Ryoma I have a good and a bad news…. Ryoma are you listening….. Ryoma get your ass of the bed! RYOMA!" Ryoma sighed. He hated Horio's voice . Horio pulled out his sheet and pushed Ryoma off the bed. Ryoma fell on his back and he shouted "Horio!... I told you if you want to go out you can go…. Don't invite me… my match in next week" Ryoma stood up and was about to lie down on his bed again but Horio stopped him, "that's the things I had to tell you about…. Ryoma the exhibition people called ….. Your match has been postponed…..it after a month due to some reasons…. So are you going to go or you are going to stay?" Horio asked. "No…what am I going to do here?" Ryoma replied as he went to the bathroom. Horio then sighed and shouted "that's it we are going out and you are coming…. You got it?" Horio shouted. Ryoma sighed. He can't say no this time and he doesn't even have an excuse. "I am going to rest and we can go out in the night!" Ryoma shouted back and Horio knew Arguing with him won't make a difference, anyways he had agreed to come out.

That night Ryoma was all dressed up in some jeans and cool t-shirts. He was hoping to meet her again today. He wanted to talk to her this time, properly. And if he saw any chance of mending what he had done to her, he will take it right away without even having second thoughts.

Horio took him to one the most expensive clubs and he was bragging about how hard it had taken him to get the passes and Ryoma knew it was Sakuno who gave them to him. When they reached the club Horio went straight to the bar, had a few sips of alcohol and started to act crazy and literally embarrass himself socially. Ryoma just sighed and he took a cocktail. He was just sitting there waiting for someone to appear, some girl with long auburn hair and with beautiful brown eyes.

Suddenly Ryoma heard some giggling and someone laughing their heart out, he turned around to see who is laughing so much and he saw Sakuno Dancing in the dance floor, dressed up sexy and her hair was all messed up. Suddenly some guy comes to her and starts Dancing with her. Ryoma got jealous. But Ryoma didn't do anything about it except he watched them, observing quietly. Then Sakuno and the guy go aside to the bar, the guy excuses himself and leaves. Sakuno orders for some beer and she drank it as fast as she was drinking water.

Ryoma goes to her and asks "your boyfriend?" Sakuno looks at him and says "excuse me?" "I asked if he is your boyfriend." Ryoma said as he came close to her and they were few inches apart. Sakuno backed up a little bit and she said "no, just a random guy I know from school…." She replied. The guy reappears and he asked Sakuno "any problem?" Ryoma could smell alcohol from his breath. "No nothing Toby" Sakuno replied.

"Who the hell is he?" Toby asked Sakuno looking at Ryoma "some more weird Japanese friends of yours? That other red headed guy you introduced me to is weird is literally embarrassing himself….. don't tell me he is one of them?" Toby said smiling thinking that Ryoma doesn't know English. "No… I am not her weird Japanese friend nor is that red headed guy, you better don't piss me off buddy" Ryoma replied with a grin. "Oh…. This one speaks English! What are you going to do? Hit me?" Toby said challenging Ryoma. Ryoma was about to punch him when Sakuno stopped him and suddenly Sakuno found herself inches apart from Ryoma who was looking at her intently. They had a moment there. Ryoma could see the sadness in Sakuno's eyes and he wanted to know the reason. "Sakuno….." he whispered so that only she could hear. Sakuno was about to say something but that Toby guy pulled Sakuno away from him. "You better back off!" Toby shouted. Ryoma ignored him and he went to Sakuno to talk to her. "Are you deaf?" Toby said as he pushed Ryoma. Ryoma pushed him back! And they were about to start fighting when Sakuno stopped them and pulled them apart.

"Get away from here Ryoma…..just go! Leave!" Sakuno told him politely with a stern face. "it's my wish, I can stay here& party all night! I am not going anywhere!" said Ryoma. "Stop being adamant and leave!" said Sakuno. Ryoma just ignored her

. "Hey Japanese guy! Are you up for a challenge?" Toby asked him. Ryoma smirked. "You see these shots?... Who drinks the most number of shots wins!"Said Toby. "What's in it for you?" Ryoma asked him. Toby smiled, "well, since I can't beat you up physically and I thought maybe why don't I kick your ass in something that I am good at!" "Let's get on with it!"Said Ryoma.

The whole club gathered around them. Sakuno looked at Ryoma. _"Why is he doing this? What does he want now?". _"Typical old Ryoma, challenge is a challenge for him isn't it? But I never saw him giving into a guy so easily…. There must be a reason behind it don't you think?" Horio told Sakuno. Sakuno just nodded. "Bartender, one drinks please…. Strong!" Sakuno said. The bartender gave her one. Sakuno drank it as fast as possible and she went to the two guys.

"Would you do the honors Sakuno and start the thing?" said Toby. Sakuno nodded a no. the Bartender took Sakuno's place and told them to start. People in the club got crazy….. The shots went from 20….30….40….50….. And so on. Toby was already drunk, He couldn't take it anymore. Ryoma never loses….never! Ryoma didn't stop.

It came to the last shot. Toby took it in his hand and he was about to drink it but he barfed up instead. "And the winner is the guy to the left" shouted the Bartender. Ryoma just smirked. He looked back at Sakuno who stood there shocked. He looked at her and she looked at him. Ryoma tried to get up but he lost his balance. Horio tried to help Ryoma but Sakuno was there before him. Horio got to know that Ryoma might be better in Sakuno's hands and he went his own way and started dancing and drinking again.

Ryoma's one arm was around Sakuno and Sakuno took him outside the club. Ryoma was pretty drunk. Sakuno got her car and took Ryoma to her own house (she had a house of her own too!). Ryoma went to the washroom and barfed up. Sakuno gave him salt water, some paste and some extra clothes which was her brothers. Sakuno was very silent. She didn't talk to him the whole way. She sat on the sofa and Ryoma came out, little bit composed of himself and he saw Sakuno.

"Sakuno….." he said slowly. "Why? Why are you doing this to me Ryoma?" she asked slowly with water that filled up her eyelids. "You were the one who left me….. You were the one who broke up with me…. It's because of you I broke up with Sam and it's because of you I wasted a whole year of my life crying….. Don't you think I had enough already….. Why do you like to keep causing me so much pain?".

"Do you think I am enjoying this…. Do you think I was happy when you left? ….. Yes I made a big mistake Sakuno and I should have come to the airport but there is not one moment I never stopped thinking of you…I couldn't stop thinking that there might be some other guy who might love you the way I never did…. Even in the bar when I saw that guy put his hands around you I wanted to beat him up… Sakuno I was selfish and yes I was wrong and I want to make things right!"said Ryoma as he was coming closer to her.

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Sakuno shouted back. Ryoma didn't say a word as he thought actions speak better than words .He kissed Sakuno intently. Sakuno was first shocked but then she lost herself to the kiss. Ryoma stopped the kissing and whispered in her ear "I love you Sakuno….. And I am sorry" . These words were like drug for Sakuno. Sakuno tilted his head so that she can meet him eye to eye and then she kissed him. The kiss was very passionate and they kept kissing each other till they lost their breath.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno again. He kissed her lightly on her lips and then kissed her on the neck. Sakuno closed her eyes and responded with a gasp. Ryoma kissed her again but this time it was filled with heat. His hands went around her hips and he pulled Sakuno closer. Sakuno tightened his hands around her and then she tightened her hand around his neck with one of her hand on his hair.

Soon they both found themselves making out with a lot of passion and heat and somehow they reached the bed with their clothes on the floor…..

**Hehehe… I hope you guys like this one…. I plead again! Please do review! I love it… I don't care even if it's a bad one but just review please! **

**I will update the next chapter soon….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nylimoon- thanx for ur review again! I hope u like dis one!

**Disclaimer- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters**

**Yeah! Chapter 10 finally…. I hope you guyz like dis chapter! & I request you with all my heart! Plzzzz review!**

Sakuno woke up feeling a little bit exhausted. She found herself covered in her bed sheets and there was no one there except her. Sakuno panicked. The memories of yesterday's night flooded in her brain and the most horrifying part was Ryoma was not there with her in the bed. _"Was it a one night stand for him…." "Oh my god… how can I be so dumb…" etc thoughts _were going inside her head. She quickly changed into some clothes and she went into the living room. She could smell something delicious and as she turned to the kitchen she saw a handsome hot man who was sweating like crazy, making breakfast. "ryo….ryoma?" Sakuno said a little startled. He was not wearing any shirt and it made Sakuno's face flush with baby pink color. "Yeah…. Who else... I got up early and went for jogging….. am used to those stuff and I didn't want to wake you up and I….. Made breakfast for you….. French toast….." Ryoma said. Sakuno didn't answer but she was just confused. "_What happened last night…. Are we are back together or it was just a moment we had….." _ She wanted to ask Ryoma but she was cut off when Ryoma gave her kiss.

Sakuno lost herself in the kiss. Ryoma was a very good kisser. Ryoma slowly wrapped his arms around her hips and his hands went inside her shirt. Sakuno got shocked by his bold move but then she remembered what happened last night. Sakuno broke of the kiss and Ryoma wanted to kiss her again but Sakuno stopped him. "Ryoma… what ARE we doing?" she asked him as she removed his hands off her. "I mean I am confused…. Are we back together or was it just a one night stand or… was it just one of those terrible mistak….mistakes..or…or….." mumbled Sakuno.

"It wasn't a mistake nor is it a one night stand…..i love you Sakuno and I am staying this time… " said Ryoma as he went closer to Sakuno. Sakuno pushed him. "Then we take things slower…..step by step…" Sakuno said. Ryoma nodded. "And we should start by you wearing a shirt first" Sakuno said. Ryoma smirked, "why? Are you feeling hot?" Ryoma asked her as he came closer and closer. Sakuno blushed "n..no…no….no….no….Ryoma!" Ryoma just smiled and went to the room.

Sakuno loved the breakfast. She enjoyed it a lot. She was surprised that Ryoma cooks so well. She was a little tired. Yesterday night was her first time…. She didn't realize it until now. _"Was it his first time for him too?" _ She wondered. She went to her room to find Ryoma coming out of shower and he was only covered by a towel. "Are you trying to sneak up on me Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked with a devilish smile. Sakuno blushed and she looked down. "I am sorry…I didn't realize…..i….i…. I am going now…." She said but Ryoma stopped her. "you came here to say something….i can see it in your face…. Ask it Sakuno…." Ryoma said. "its nothing….leave it…." She replied but Ryoma stopped her again. "I won't let you go if you don't say it Sakuno…."he said. "i….i…I …. Was just wondering if….." Sakuno started mumbling and Ryoma was slowly coming close to her to see her face to face. Sakuno this time did not protest. "if what Sakuno?" Ryoma whispered in her ears. "If….if….if…. yesterday…. Yesterday night was…..yours…." Sakuno was embarrassed to even ask him. Ryoma smiled at her innocence, he knew what Sakuno was trying to ask him. He came closer to her and whispered in her ear "yesterday night was also first for me" Sakuno blushed and she also felt relieved. She looked into his eyes and Ryoma was just few inches apart. Ryoma started coming closer and closer and Sakuno expected him to kiss her so she closed her eyes but instead Ryoma said "now can you let me change?". Sakuno's eyes opened wide and she was blushing like mad! She pushed Ryoma and she went out of the room. "hmm… Ryuzaki?... have any extra clothes?" Ryoma asked. "Yeah my brother's clothes are there in the cupboard.. You can wear them if you want…" Sakuno replied.

Soon afternoon came and Ryoma and Sakuno were sitting on the couch. Silence filled the room. They both didn't know what to talk about. Sakuno decided to break the silence "so…. When is your match…?" "Next month" Ryoma replied. "Oh…why are you in London so soon…..?" Sakuno asked again. "my match got postponed I have to stay here or go back…but I am going to stay" Ryoma said . "where are you staying?" "at the hotel which was given by the sponsors to all the players….but since its postponed I guess I have to stay somewhere else" Ryoma said with a sigh. "You can stay here if you want" Sakuno told him. "Are you sure?" Ryoma asked her. Sakuno nodded with a smile. "Okay cool" Ryoma said

Suddenly Ryoma's phone started Ringing. "Hello?" "RYOMA!" Horio shouted at the other end of the phone. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ….. YOU DIDN'T COME BACK TO THE HOTEL ROOM YESTERDAY! I WAS SHIT WORRIED… YOU COULD HAVE HAD THE COURTESY TO CALL!" "Oh…Horio" Ryoma said with a sigh. "Yeah it's me! By the way I am going back to Japan tomorrow….and I don't know about you and the hotel staff told me to tell you that from tomorrow onwards you have to pay for your room because the match is being held next month….." "Yeah…I got that stuff figured out…." Ryoma said. "Now…. Can you tell where you are?" *click* Ryoma cut the phone.

"That was so rude Ryoma….. !" Sakuno said with a frown. Ryoma just sighed saying indirectly he doesn't care. Sakuno took out her phone and called Horio and told him to meet in a restaurant for lunch. "so it's going to be you, me and Horio for lunch" Sakuno said with a smile "I am going to change now….." she said and she was about to leave but she stopped when Ryoma asked her a question "so…. Are you officially my girlfriend now?" he smirked. Sakuno blushed hard. "Yes" she said softly but it was audible for Ryoma and she ran into her room. Ryoma chuckled at Sakuno's reaction.

Even though Sakuno has dated so many guys in her recent years Ryoma was the only one who could make her blush like a small little girl, he was the only one who could make her so innocent. Sakuno changed quickly into spaghetti top and hot shorts.

She and Ryoma caught a taxi and they went to a very decent restaurant. They found Horio standing outside the Restaurant. Sakuno hugged him and Ryoma just waved a 'hi'. Horio punched him lightly in his shoulder and started shouting at him "you know I am in London because of you…." Ryoma nodded and replied "and you are leaving tomorrow….. " "you are leave tomorrow?" Sakuno asked him in surprise. "well yeah!... I can't afford to extend my ticket and anyways…. I am home sick!" Horio said shyly. "aww….. it was so nice to meet you Horio after a long time…. I will make sure that we would come to bid you goodbye tomorrow at the airport" Sakuno said with a smile. "what do you mean by we?" Horio asked with a devilish smile. You see Horio knew that Ryoma spent his night with Sakuno but he just wanted Ryoma to admit it.

Sakuno was about to reply but Ryoma said "she is my girlfriend and I know you are purposely asking us questions so that I admit it…..i am hungry now so can we eat?!" Ryoma said as he pulled Sakuno with him inside the restaurant. "geez…. Talk about attitude" Horio said with a frown.

The lunch went perfectly good. Horio kept talking about Japan, the Senpais and Tomoka. Sakuno listened to them even though she knew some were not even true. Ryoma kept observing Sakuno; the way she listened to Horio's stories. She was very amusing at times. Sakuno gave Horio a two to three shopping bags saying it was for Tomoka; but she didn't know about it. Horio sighed but he agreed to take it with him. Horio and Ryoma went back to their hotel room packing all the stuff and Sakuno went back to her house, the one in which her siblings also live.

"What happened Sakuno….. I can see it in your face….. Something happened….." Kagome asked her as she closed the door of Sakuno's room. "Nothing" said Sakuno in a high pitched voice. "see… you just said it in that tone…. I knw something happened … so spill it out or else I have to take it from you…" said Kagome. Sakuno sighed. Kagome knew her very well. "Me and Ryoma did 'it' last night…." Sakuno said very slowly but Kagome heard it. "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa t?" Kagome shouted "YOU AND RYOMA HAD S-" Sakuno closed Kagome's mouth before she could complete. "you want everyone one to know or what?" Sakuno shouted. "but Sakuno…. Why him suddenly and how did it happen?" Kagome asked her. Sakuno told her the whole story. Kagome was a little shocked. "But are you okay with it Sa….. Coz last time he left you heartbroken….. Are you sure you want to take a risk like that again?" Sakuno was a little hesitant to answer it but then she replied "I try my best Kagome to avoid him completely but he keeps showing up and I can't say no… I know he might break me again but I can't do it….. I feel complete when he is with me….. it's like he ….." Sakuno said sobbing. "I understand…. So when is he going to meet the family?" Kagome asked. "Well… he is just moved in now so I don't think I will introduce him to everyone….. Just not yet…." Said Sakuno. "So…. You are going to live in your house from now on?" Kagome asked. Sakuno nodded in reply.

**Next morning**

Sakuno met Ryoma and Horio at the airport. They both bid Horio a goodbye. "thank you man!" Ryoma said with a smile. "it's about time you thank me you jerk!" Horio replied. "pft… whatever!" Ryoma said.

Soon Sakuno and Ryoma went to their house. Ryoma unpacked his stuff. "Sakuno…I need to go for training …. Meet you in the evening…" Ryoma said and he went out. Sakuno smiled. She was feeling hungry so she decided to go to the kitchen. As she was about to open the fridge she saw a note _' go to your bedroom- RE'. _ Sakuno understood it was a note from Ryoma. She went to her bedroom and she saw this beautiful dress – light pink in color and another note- _'wear this dress and meet me in the London bridge at around 6 p.m." _ Sakuno smiled at the note. _"Ryoma…." _ That's what she thought.

**thats it for today guyz! i hope you like it... its a little cheesy i guess but oh well... and i am again going to say it! REVIEW plz! **

**have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters**

Sakuno dressed up very nicely for her date with Ryoma. Sakuno just laughed at thought of Ryoma being Romantic. First with the notes, then the beautiful dress and now a date? Seriously…. Has Ryoma changed that much. She was very excited to meet him. She was wondering maybe he would take her to a fancy restaurant or her favorite – to a small garden where there is a table and food just for two. Sakuno was lost in her thoughts of what might happen

Ryoma was waiting sharp at 6 where he and Sakuno were supposed to meet. _"as usual she is late". _He kept looking at the watch and kept staring at all the couples cuddling around. "talk of pda" she said to himself. Soon from a distance he saw Sakuno running to him and catching her breath. "you lost your way?" he asked mockingly. "no….traffic!" she replied with a stern voice. "come…. Lets go!" Ryoma said as he caught Sakuno's hand.

It was like Sakuno was back in middle school. Her heart was racing fast, her face was filled with light red blushed and she was stammering. Who would have ever thought that- the 'prince of tennis' is taking her out on a date. She knows she already did something with him which should have come after the dates but come on! Let a girl live the moment. As Ryoma walking, Sakuno tried to guess which place they might go to…_"hmmm maybe that theatre….." "oh…. That cute shop were you get cute clothes…but why would he take me to a clothes shop" "maybe that coffee joint that they recently opened over there….." "Hmmm…. Or that Italian restaurant…. Natsume told me it's where he takes his dates" "oh Ryoma give me a clue….". _"Ryoma where are we going?" "it's a surprise…" Ryoma replied in low tone.

**After 30 mins….**

"we reached!" Ryoma said looking at Sakuno. Sakuno eyes flicked. "we are in a video game arcade?" Sakuno said. "yes….." Ryoma said "I will pay for the coins….." and he went to buy coins. Sakuno sighed. _"lesson learned" _she thought to herself. The video game arcade was huge and there were not many girls around and Sakuno was inappropriately dressed for all this. _"Are we like 16?" _ Sakuno thought to herself. The guys in the arcade were all staring at Sakuno as if she was one of the rare gemstones that you see once in a lifetime. Sakuno felt very awkward.

"where do you want to start first?" Ryoma asked her. "Whatever you want to start" Sakuno replied in a high tones pitch. "Okay…. Let's play air hockey…." Ryoma said. Ryoma and Sakuno started playing and frankly Ryoma was leading. Ryoma smirked "mada mada" and he couldn't complete his sentence as Sakuno scored and she completed "dane Echizen!". And then Sakuno loosened up with her surroundings .she didn't care if people were staring at her or she was totally dressed up inappropriately, she just enjoyed her first date.

Soon they began playing a lot of games and some Sakuno won and Some Ryoma. When it was time for dinner, Ryoma took her out. This time Sakuno did not keep her expectations high.

"I didn't know you play video games Ryuzaki"Ryoma asked

"well…. You never asked…." She replied.

" yeah…. But I beat your ass in all the games…. "

"all the games Ryoma? I beat you up in air hockey, volleyball, football, and what not!"

"but I still won more games then you….." said Ryoma.

Sakuno just shrugged a whatever and started walking ahead of Ryoma . Ryoma caught up with her and pulled her towards himself and kissed her. Sakuno eyes were first wide open but then she closed it and lost herself into the kiss. Soon Ryoma broke the kiss and whispered in her ear "I guess I won this one… mada mada dane Ryuzaki" and he walked ahead. Sakuno just stood in the place trying to recap what just happened. Then a smile crept in her face _"typical Ryoma…." _She thought and she ran to catch up with Ryoma and held his hand. Ryoma smiled.

Soon they reached a burger joint for dinner. "Ryoma… a burger joint?" Sakuno asked. "hmmm yeah why?" Ryoma said. "Come let's go home" Sakuno said as she dragged Ryoma. "Sakuno… I am hungry….." Ryoma said trying to take her inside but Sakuno was adamant. "I will cook your favorite Japanese dishes…." Sakuno said and she took him home. Sakuno changed quickly and wore an apron and started cooking. It took Sakuno one hour to cook Ryoma favorites…. No not one of his favorites but all his favorites in quantity enough of two. Ryoma felt guilty he couldn't help her out but Sakuno told him that he could do the dishes later.

As they sat for dinner there was utter silence. Both of them were very hungry. Ryoma ate like pet that hasn't been fed for many years. Sakuno just smiled at the way he was eating. Ryoma Echizen really loves Japanese food. Sakuno ate slowly taking her own time to chew the food. Ryoma finished much before Sakuno, but he didn't want to get up so he waited till Sakuno finished her food. Sakuno kind of felt awkward Ryoma staring at her while she was eating "stop staring at me!" Sakuno said softly. Ryoma smiled and now he started staring at her more intently. "Such a child you are Ryoma!" she said again but Ryoma ignored her. Soon Sakuno finished and both of them kept the plates in the sink.

"So… you do know how to wash don't you?" Sakuno asked him. Ryoma nodded. Sakuno went and sat on the sofa watching tv while Ryoma was washing. Then suddenly *crash* a plate dell down. Sakuno got up and hurried to the kitchen. "Ryoma…. Are you alright?" Sakuno asked worriedly. "Sorry… it slipped out of my hands" Ryoma said apologetically. "It's okay…. Wait let me help you with this" Ryoma was about to say no but he didn't want to as he and Sakuno were having a good time.

"So how do you know my favorite dishes? Ryoma asked her

"Ryoma…. I had a long time crush on you… I know everything about you…. " Sakuno said with a pink blush.

"oh… yeah?... lets put a test to that!"

Sakuno shrugged her shoulders in response

"when in my birthday?"

"24th December"

"whats my favorite color?"

"white but you wear red most of the times"

"who is the only person I want to defeat in this world?"

"your father"

"who is my best friend?"

"Momoshiro senpai"

"who is my favorite tennis player?"

"No one… because according to you- you are great"

"ahh… Ryuzaki….i like that answer…. "

Ryoma was about to ask another question but Sakuno stopped him by saying that the dishes were done.

They both went and sat on the sofa. Sakuno was busy watching tv. After sometime Ryoma said,

"your favorite color is pink, you keep your hair long because your mother also had long hair and it makes you feel like you are close to her. You hate flowers because they remind you of funerals but still you just cannot hate roses and cherry blossoms. Your favorite cuisine is Italian, you want to become an artist but you are also planning to be a editor of a fashion magazine, you can never say no to anyone, when you are sad you bake a lot, your favorite person in this world is your grandmother but you always say dad, when you feel shy or you want to say something you start twirling your hair with your fingers, if someone pisses you off you just shout at them, you hate lies ….."

Sakuno was amazed. He knew so much about her. She looked at him without blinking her eyes

"what? You think you are the only one who had a crush…" Ryoma said and he blushed a little bit. Sakuno started laughing. "no… I am just surprised its coming the Ryoma Echizen". Ryoma said a whatever and he went to his room saying that he is going to sleep.

Sakuno blushed a lot and she kept on smiling. She went to her room soon and she couldn't sleep. She tried her best but she couldn't. she went to Ryoma's room, he was sleeping or just keeping his eyes closed. She laid herself beside him staring at his face. "thank you" she whispered and she gave a peck on his lips but Ryoma got hold of her and he flung her to the bed and kissed her deeply. Sakuno didn't mind but she kissed him back.

"you welcome" he said with a smirk.

"Ryoma, can I sleep with you?" Sakuno asked innocently

Ryoma made a devilish smile and Sakuno understood what he thought she was saying. "no…no… Ryoma… just sleep because I can't sleep alone…"

Ryoma laughed, "don't worry Ryuzaki…. I am not like that… and you don't need my permission…" . Sakuno blushed hard but she slept under Ryoma's arms

"Ryuzaki…. I thought you said you wanted to take things slowly?" Ryoma said. Sakuno made herself comfortable and she replied "we are not like other couples Ryoma…. We cannot take things slowly" and she dozed off to sleep. Ryoma smiled at her answer

And they both slept with Ryoma's hands around Sakuno

**That's it guyz! I hope you like this one! I tried to make if funny but I am not good at writing humour.. more in drama and mysteries!**

**Review please! I beg you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters**

**Hope you like this one! And please do read my another story "for my love". Its not that good in the starting but the story is very different! Thank you!**

*ring*. "hello? Ryoma? Where are you? I am in the club…. With my friends…. Oh..you are going to be a little late okay no problem…" Sakuno sighed as she kept the phone down. Ryoma was hectic with his schedule nowadays. The Exhibition was coming soon and he had to practice more. Sakuno supported him a lot but for the past few days she has been feeling lonely. It has actually become one month when they started dating and Ryoma was a good boyfriend to her. Sakuno became a less crazy and she became more matured.

Sakuno had taken Ryoma to different places. She took him to her school. Sakuno went to art and Fashion school. Ryoma met many people including Sakuno's ex boyfriends. Ryoma started feeling a little bit jealous but he knew Sakuno was with him now and she would never leave him.

Ryoma didn't understand anything about Sakuno's obsession with art but he loved to see her paint. She had filled her apartment with beautiful paintings which actually looked like real still pictures. Sakuno specialized more in wildlife paintings then still life. She loved nature a lot. When it comes to Fashion, Sakuno was the best! Ryoma knew she had good sense of wearing clothes and nothing like other girls whom he has met, trying to show off everything

Ryoma still remembers the day when he went to meet Sakuno's parents and her siblings

"Sakuno…." Ryoma said "you never told me you were rich!" he said as he found himself standing next to this huge mansion. "well…. Its nothing big!" she said and she rang the doorbell. Soon a butler came and opened the door. Ryoma felt really awkward going inside the house and he felt like getting out of there but he knew Sakuno would be disappointed if he doesn't meet her father.

"SA!" shouted a boy, probably 17 running towards Sakuno.

"Natsume!" shouted Sakuno back. Sakuno thought Natsume was coming to hug him and she gestured herself to hug him back but instead Natsume shouted "don't stand in my way, get a side Sa!" Natsume shouted and he started running past them. Ryoma let out a small giggle and he went and asked Sakuno "is that you brother?" Sakuno nodded.

"NATSUME!" shouted Kagome as she came running towards them

"oh! Sakuno you are here!" said Kagome noticing them

"Kagome…. Thank god!... by the way…this is"

"where is Natsume?" she interrupted Sakuno

"i….i…."Sakuno started stumbling.

"he went that way… "Said Ryoma pointing to a direction

Kagome said a quick thanks and she ran away.

"so… that was your…"

"yes she is my sister …. " Sakuno sighed.

Soon Sakuno gave Ryoma a whole tour of the house. Ryoma saw more and more paintings of Sakuno. Sakuno's room was amazing. It was filled with toys, princess dolls and many more. Ryoma just observed the way Sakuno showed him her room. It seems she doesn't have many visitors in the house. He noted each and everything and he reciprocated Sakuno's feelings back. Soon it was lunch time and Ryoma amd Sakuno went to the dining hall

When you enter the dining hall, you can see a big portrait of the Ryuzaki Family, including Sakuno's mother. Sakuno's mother was indeed beautiful and Sakuno was an exact duplicate of her. They all sat and had a beautiful lunch. Sakuno's Dad was impressed with Ryoma because this was the first time Sakuno is bringing a Japanese boy to the house and it was shock to everyone to know that Ryoma's father and Sakuno's father studies in the same school and they were close friends. That was great for Sakuno

Ken junior couldn't make it because he and his fiancé had to go out from wedding shopping. Natsume and Kagome irritated the hell out of Ryoma by asking personal questions and Sakuno was calmly sitting and enjoying a nice talk with her father. Ryoma played tennis with Natsume and ended the match with his famous saying "mada mada Dane!"

Ryoma liked Sakuno's family as they were welcoming and also sweet. When they went home Ryoma was greeted with a passionate kiss from Sakuno and she hugged Ryoma saying "thank you!" Ryoma just smirked back. He kissed her and they soon got busy for the night.

Now back to present…

Ryoma was kind of absent and Sakuno was feeling lonely. She was in the club all by herself and she was having drink by drink.

"sa! You should dance" said one of her friends. Sakuno said a polite no

"SA! He will take time… its okay to dance you know!... come on!" said her friend again and she pulled Sakuno with her to the dance floor.

Soon Sakuno started losing herself to the music and she started Dancing like crazy. After a few minutes of hot Dance she and her friends had a few more drinks. And the same process was repeated. She danced and drank…. Danced and Drank.

Sakuno was at a point , completely drunk and she couldn't even walk properly. Suddenly some boy with dark hair came to her and said "hey… sexy! Wanna dance?" Sakuno knew it was not Ryoma and ut was someone else so she said no but the guy kept on insisting. He started touching Sakuno and Sakuno being drunk was not able to make the guy stop

"Leave me alone!" she shouted and she pushed that guy, but the guy won't just give up.

Soon someone caught her by the hand and that person made Sakuno stand a little bit away.

"She's mine! Get lost now!" Ryoma said with a death glare. That guy didn't want to take his chances so he left quietly without making fuzz.

Ryoma took Sakuno out of the club and he gave her some salted water with lemon to bring her back to her senses.

"you know Sakuno…, this is the third time you are getting drunk this week…" he said.

Sakuno didn't reply, but instead she hugged Ryoma. "I missed you…" she said softly

Ryoma hugged her back and whispered into her ear "I know…. But you have to stop drinking!"

Ryoma spoilt the lovey- dovey mood for Sakuno. "Okay… I won't next time….i promise…."

"that what you said last time ….." he said coldly.

Ryoma was angry… very angry and Sakuno knew it!

"they tempted me…. I said no!" she replied with a sharp tone

"I don't care…. You are not going to the club for next one month…." Ryoma said

Sakuno gave out a whatever face and she got up.

"Take me home Ryoma!" she said

Ryoma nodded and started calling a taxi. He was so busy in finding a taxi that he didn't notice that Sakuno was crossing the street.

"is that a puppy?" Sakuno said like a child.

Ryoma looked at her and he saw a car heading towards her in a fast pace.

He started running towards her and tried to push her….

The car crashed… there was a lot of blood….. People from the club heard the noise and they came outside to find a person lying on the street and another person shouting for help….. Soon they could hear and see the ambulance coming towards their way….

**Hehe! That's it! Yes yes yes! You are not going to know who got hurt in the car crash! I want it to remain a suspense!... this chapter is kind of cheesy and little hurried up…. Yeah coz I have a lot of ideas going on in my mind so…. Putting them all is difficult…**

**Any guesses who got hurt? Post it as a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters**

"HELP SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE " Shouted Ryoma sitting in the middle of the street with Sakuno in his hands with a car to his right and blood surrounding them.

"the Ambulance is on the way…. " say the police man who was currently making the report of the accident. Luckily the police man was walking by the street and he saw the incident by his own eyes. And he had caught the guy who had hit Sakuno

The Ambulance came they rushed Sakuno to the hospital

No sooner did they reach the hospital then they took her for surgery.

Ryoma was shocked and speechless. He just sat there with not one word but he had a horror look on his face. Sakuno had just been into an accident and he was there! He was freaking there and he couldn't do anything about it…. Ryoma felt guilt. That's the only thing he could feel in that moment. Guilt.

_Flash back_

"_is that a puppy" I heard Sakuno saying. I looked back to see her where I saw her before, in the side walk but she was not there….. when I looked around I saw her in the middle of the street walking towards a puppy on the opposite side walk. I smiled but I failed to notice the car coming in a very fast speed. _

_Sakuno knew the car was coming and she knew she had no time to cross the street so she stood in the partition of the street (you know the middle… where there are concrete bricks separating the opposite directing cars) but the car driver didn't slow down and his car kept driving in a weird way…. Sometimes too much to right and sometime too much to the left…. I knew something bad will happen so I ran _

"_SAKUNO!" I shouted and she looked back at me with a smiling face and as I was going to grab her the car hit her… it hit her…. In front of my eyes…. I saw the women I loved being crashed by a car! By damn Fucking CAR!_

Ryoma called Sakuno's family and they arrived as soon as possible to the hospital….

"where…. Is SHE?" asked Kagome crying her eyes out with Natsume trying to be strong and consoling her.

"How did it happen Ryoma?" asked Ken

Ryoma didn't answer but he just sat there with his head covered by his hands. The Police officer who had witnessed everything told them what happened. Kagome shouted hearing the Incident and Natsume calmed her down.

Soon they all found themselves waiting for a doctor to come out and tell them about Sakuno's condition. Ryoma spotted a Doctor coming out of Sakuno's room and he rushed to him

"Doctor…. How is Sakuno?" asked Ryoma and he found Sakuno's family surrounding him.

The Doctor said with a soft smile "she is one lucky girl, she is very much stable but she had internal bleeding in her liver and intestine which we could fix, and the car had hit her with such a force that it has damaged some her nerves, therefore she won't be able to walk properly for one month at tops and in terms of psychiatrist she is doing fine and she may not suffer any severe trauma due to the accident which is good….. You got her to the hospital at the right time son….. you can visit her now… she conscious…."

Ken jr, Natsume and Kagome rushed to her room along with Sakuno's father. Ryoma followed them quietly. They Saw Sakuno lying on the bed with a pulse examiner by her side. She looked at them and gave them a warm smile. They all hurried up to her and started talking all at once.

Sakuno's sweat dropped. Ryoma stood next to the door of the room. He just couldn't face her.

"please….one at a time…" said Sakuno in soft low voice. Sakuno 's forehead was bandaged, her arm was in a plaster and she couldn't move her legs properly

"how can you be so reckless?" asked Ken as he shouted at her

"I wasn't thinking straight….. what happened to the driver?"

"I have pressed charges against him…I am going to make sure he will pay for hurting my Daughter" said Mr. Ryuzaki

"Oh… DADS please no! Don't please! We both are at fault….it's completely unnecessary" said Sakuno as she squeezed her Dad's hand

"but! He deserved it doesn't he?" asked Natsume

"People make mistakes…. Now I won't listen to any word against him…. If you do then I wont talk to any one of you for rest of your lives" she said with a stern face.

"you are an idiot! You know that?... " said Kagome and she started crying. Sakuno gestured her to sit next to her and he hugged Kagome

"Shhh… don't cry…. Nothing happened to me… don't you worry!" said Sakuno as she wiped her sister's tears.

Then it suddenly hit Sakuno. Her eyes opened wide and people around her got shocked.

"what happened to Ryoma? Is….. is.. He alright? Did …. He get hurt?" she said asking with a worried face.

"I am alright" he said from the door and everybody looked at him.

Sakuno's sibling found his words cold but Sakuno smiled. She knew Ryoma was cursing himself now and she knew he was worried about her deep inside. She could see it in his face. Ryoma sounded cold but not for Sakuno but for himself. Sakuno then cleared her throat and said

"if you can….. I need to talk to Ryoma alone…." She said with small smile. The others understood and they left the room. Sakuno gestured Ryoma to sit next to her

"Hi…" she said as she hid her head in his neck

"Hi to you too" he replied as he put her hair behind her neck

After that there was complete silence for fifteen minutes

"I am sorry" he said

Sakuno looked at him and saw his eyes, he was almost going to cry.

"It's not your fault, I was drunk" she said as she put her hands on his cheek

"No…. I should have kept you close to me and I shouldn't have left you alone….. I should have taken you with me….I am such an IDIOT!...I am sorry Sakuno!" he said as he this time his his head in her neck

Sakuno started crying and she said " you moron! Don't apologize….. if you love me then don't apologize!" she said and removed his head from her neck and she kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Did you get hurt?" Sakuno asked him as she examined him.

"no" he said. But Sakuno didn't believe him. She checked his hand. His blood stained t shirt and his legs and she did find a cut on his hand.

"NURSE!" she shouted not too loud so that she wouldn't over exaggerate herself.

The nurse came in rushing

"It's nothing…. Can you leave it alone?" Ryoma said as he tried to pull his hand away from her but Sakuno didn't let it go

"What happened?" asked the nurse

"He has got hurt in his hand… can you examine it?" she said and the nurse took Ryoma out of the room.

Ryoma got a small bandage for his cut and he was assured by the nurse that it will heal in two to three days. When Ryoma came back to Sakuno's room, he found her laughing and surrounded by her family. He smiled at view of Sakuno laughing and that was the only thing which was good in his day. He didn't want to spoil the mood and he was about to leave.

"Ryoma? Where are you going?" asked Sakuno

"hmm….. I think I should go back to the apartment…." Said Ryoma and Ken and Natsume frowned at his insensitivity.

Ryoma wanted to go because he knew she would much happier with her family then him. He still couldn't get rid of the guilt inside him and he was sure it wouldn't go away soon. He thought it was better for Sakuno at this time to stay a little away from him. And Sakuno knew exactly what Ryoma was thinking. She knew he would go home pack his things and leave for her safety.

Kagome also understood the situation a little and to make it comfortable she said

"hm…. We were also heading off home soon and I was wondering can you stay at the hospital and take care of her…. We can all do shift…. Ken has to back home to his fiancée and Dad I know has an important meeting tomorrow morning which I and Sakuno agree need some rest and I and Natsume will come back in the morning….. So stay with us Ryoma…. "she said she went to him , caught his hand and made him sit next to Sakuno.

Sakuno secretly thanked her wonderful sister with a blink and her sister did the same indirectly saying a welcome.

They all sat and were talking about the things that would make Sakuno happy. Ryoma slowly opened up a little bit to them and he got involved too. Sakuno felt like she was in heaven.

"Mom would have been so happy to see us all like this…" she said suddenly out of the blue.

"your mother would have dead worried about you, seeing you in the hospital bed but yes my darling she would have been happy to see us all together…." Said Mr. Ryuzaki.

Soon they all left and Ryoma was sitting beside Sakuno holding her hand waiting till she falls asleep.

Then next morning Sakuno found Ryoma sleeping while holding her hand and she just started driving her hands through his hair

For 3 week Ryoma gave all his attention to Sakuno. Doctors said that she was recovering fast which is good but she was still in a wheelchair.

Ryoma stayed in the hospital taking care of Sakuno's each and every need.

"Here you go!" he said as he bought the food tray which the hospital provides

"Can't I have something like pizza, burger or even a sushi?" she said with a frown

"You have to eat this if you want to walk "he said.

"but this food is torture! I don't like it at all!" she said refusing to eat the food

"Eat or I will feed it to you!" Ryoma said with a warning tone

"You can't do that…" she said

"You want to test me Sakuno?" Ryoma said with a smirk.

Sakuno was about to answer that question when suddenly Ryoma kissed her neck and Sakuno opened her mouth in shock and I just flash of a second Ryoma put a spoon in her mouth with food.

"I told you so!" he said with a victory smirk

"Hey! That's not fair! You caught me off guard! Baka Ryoma!" she said with frown.

Ryoma was about to say something when the Doctor called Ryoma out telling him to buy some new medicines for Sakuno. Ryoma kissed Sakuno's forehead and he said "I will right back!" and he went away

Sakuno was about to eat her lunch when she heard a phone ringing. She check her phone and it was not hers. She looked around and saw Ryoma had left his phone in the room. She picked it up and saw the caller id as "assistant"

"_oh… the guy who is helping Ryoma with the exhibition…." She thought to her self_

Sakuno was curious so she answered the phone

"_RYOMA! Why the hell weren't you picking up my calls? And where were you for the past 3 weeks…. You were supposed to train! The exhibition in one week Ryoma! One WEEK… and you have to practice … you know you can enter the international tournament by wining this thing so why aren't you coming for practice… I heard about your girlfriend and I am sorry…. But it isn't like she died or something! I think she can spare you for a week….. Ryoma! Listen I am not going to call you again after this… its your life…. If you want to be no 1 in the world and achieve your dreams, you need to show up for practice tomorrow or you name will be officially removed from the tournament… I hope you understand Ryoma…. Ryoma? RYOMA?" _ And Sakuno cut the phone. She was stunned. She totally forgot about Ryoma's tournament. The one which would decide his career.

Sakuno picked up her phone and she called Kagome…

"Hello Kagome…. I need you! Come to the hospital immediately."

Ryoma was coming back with Sakuno's new medicine. As he entered the room he saw Sakuno with Kagome next to her in a stern face.

"I will leave you two alone!" Kagome said and she left the room

"Sakuno… what was all that about?"

"Ryoma…. We….. we… need to talk!" said Sakuno not looking in his direction.

**That's it! Please review… coz that is the only thing that would persuade me to write more!**

**Thank you guyz!**

**Ps nylimoon- you guessed the person right! ^_^ keep reading my fictions!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters**

"Sakuno… what was all that about?"

"Ryoma…. We….. we… need to talk!" said Sakuno not looking in his direction.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Ryoma said as he went and sat beside Sakuno but she distanced herself from him and Ryoma noticed that quietly

There was utter silence for next ten minutes. No one spoke a word nor did they look at each other.

Sakuno composed herself, let out a sigh and said "you need to go Ryoma!"

"where?" he asked

"you need to go away from here, from me!" she said with a stern face

"but why?"

"why? Ryoma… did you forget why you came to London in the first place?"

And that when it hit Ryoma! The Exhibition. So many things were happening in his life that he totally forgot what is initial purpose was.

Ryoma got and up and ran his fingers through his hair…

"I am already prepared,,, it will be a piece of cake!" he said and he was about to kiss Sakuno but she backed off.

"See, that….. That is what I am talking about…..you're too over confident and full of yourself. This is not some ordinary match Ryoma! This is the match that is going to decide who you are going to be in the future!... you can't just be cool with it !"

"That's none of your concern….. Anyway… this is what you wanted right? You wanted us? I will be there Sakuno! I chose you over Tennis!" he said with anger

"you think I begged you for your attention? You think I planned it all along…. I mean.. .. wh..wh..? "

"What were you before I came to London?... you were a messed up girl… you got drunk everyday… you hanged around with random boys and you were lost! you were just a girl who wanted attention from everyone… and look where it got you!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakuno screamed at him

Ryoma looked at her with shock. He just realized what he has done. He said things that had definitely hurt Sakuno.

" I was like that beac….. be….because of you…." She said and she started crying.

They had this argument before and both of them had apologized to each other but it had come back again.

Ryoma went to Sakuno and wiped her tears away and whispered a sorry into her ear.

"its ..ok….ok…okay! What's done is done…" she said as wiped her own tears.

There was again a silence and again Sakuno broke it

"You need to go…. Leave…. Just go!" she said and this time she looked him in the eyes.

"Sakuno… I am sorry…. I said it out of anger…."

"No! It's not because of that…. I just….. I can't have you here….I am sorry Ryoma! But leave now!" she said

"SAKUNO!" Ryoma shouted.

"Don't you…. Understand that I need my own space for once in my life?" she retorted back to him

Ryoma was stunned. He was frozen in his place and he could feel his heart breaking

"JUST LEAVE RYOMA!" she shouted this time and Ryoma was angry

"FINE! I'll and I am very sorry your highness for taking good care of you! And I also want to tell you that this… US … it's OVER!" he said and he flung outside the room.

Anger took control of Ryoma. He was just very pissed.

He took out his mobile and called his manager….

"Hi… sorry.. For ignoring your calls all this week, I am coming for practice in twenty minutes…."

Sakuno was crying and she was crying hard. She broke his heart this time. She purposely brought the past which was forgiven and forgotten so that he would leave her.

As soon Ryoma left the room Kagome came inside. Kagome closed the door and drew the curtain in the room.

"i…. i…. I did something very wrong" Sakuno told her and she was crying her heart out.

"Oh Sakuno!" Kagome said and she hugged her tightly.

The crowds were going wild. Ryoma stood in the locker room changing into his gear. He wore his favorite white cap and he his lucky Red racket.

Ryoma felt his phone vibrating and he picked it up and answered it

"Ryoma!... Best of luck my son! I know you can win it!" Said Nanjiro Echizen.

"hn..." was Ryoma's reply.

"Hello! Ryoma darling! Play fare and square okay... remember it's just a game!" said Rinko

"hn…"

"oy! Ryoma! Beat that guy's ass!" Shouted Ryoma at the phone.

"Hn…."

And then Ryoma ended the call. Ryoma was confident. He was sure he can win this match but he felt something missing…or to be more specific someone missing.

"Sakuno…" Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"Sir… your match is about to start" said a boy

Ryoma nodded and followed him to the court.

When Ryoma entered the court he was blinded by the sunlight and he quickly covered his eyes. He could hear the crowd cheering. It was not much of a big gathering but still, there were people and especially girls cheering for him and they have heard a lot about him in local daily newspapers as the son of the great Samurai and him known as Prince of Tennis in Japan.

Ryoma smirked. It was time to play.

His Eyes wandered in the crowd looking for a certain someone. A girl, with long auburn hair, most probably platted. But she could not be found.

"_forget about her! It's your time to play Ryoma!" _ He said to himself.

The opponent was from the country where the match was being played.

"best of luck little boy!" he said with a grin

Ryoma didn't reply.

His opponent served first.

Ryoma saw the ball racing towards him and he was about to hit when Sakuno suddenly appeared in his mind and he lost all concentration and he missed it.

"fifteen – zero" said the referee.

Ryoma shook his head abruptly and cursed under his breath while his opponent has a victory smirk.

Opponent served again and again Ryoma missed it. It went on until the first set was won by his opponent.

Ryoma clutched his chest and he was tired. Today was defiantly not his day.

They changed sides and now it was Ryoma chance to serve

Ryoma threw the ball in air and he hit it giving his best shot.

"FAULT!" shouted the referee

Ryoma grinned with frustration.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He silenced himself but all he could think of was Sakuno. He wanted her. She was essential for his game today.

Ryoma then suddenly could hear someone shouting his name. Millions of girls were shouting his name but this voice was recognizable

Having a idea of who it might be Ryoma's eyes shot open and he searched the crowd for the source of the sound.

And after vain searching he spotted the girl, the one he needed, sitting in the 2 nd row, in a wheel chair and shouting his name out.

Both their eyes met, and for Ryoma there was no one else but her.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" She shouted.

Ryoma nodded at her and he turned back at his opponent.

The ball flew in the air by him and Smack, a power serve!

His opponent couldn't return it.

"Fifteen zero!" Shouted the referee.

One more serve and one more miss by his opponent.

And then the real matches begin. Ryoma won the second set.

"you are going down!" his opponent shouted but he knew that is not going to happen. His opponent was using all the tactics in the book trying to scare Ryoma but Ryoma was hard and determined and cannot be fooled that easily.

"Mada Mada Dane!" he replied and he knew his opponent wouldn't understand it so he said "You still have long ways to go!" with a classic smirk.

The final set had started and Sakuno had closed her eyes and she was praying to god!

"_Please let him win the match...please!" _

And Sakuno's prayers were answered. He won!

Ryoma shouted a 'yeah' and the crowd went wild.

He went inside the locker room and his manager was taking care of the screaming fans.

He sat in the room and tried to recapitulate what happened. He had won and from now on. He can represent his country in the Wimbledon, French open, Australian open Etc! he was thrilled.

He was so excited that he almost forgot someone.

"Sakuno." he said and opened the door, only to be bombarded by his fans.

After half an hour of controlling the fans, he searched for Sakuno and she couldn't be found.

He went back to his hotel in disappointment and when he reached the room, he found a letter…

_Dear Ryoma,_

_I am sorry I had to leave so soon…. The doctor said I can't overstress myself. You played very well Ryoma and I knew you could win this. I am sorry Ryoma for that day. I went out of line but I knew that was the only way to bring you here today…. Make our country proud and hope you keep winning like this more and more in the future…_

_Take care._

_Sakuno_

"Flight b23 to Japan, passengers are requested to go through security check" was announced in the airport. Hearing that it was his flight, Ryoma got up from the café and now he was headed towards the security check

Yesterday he had won a match and today he was supposed to go home. He wanted to see Sakuno for the last time and he went to the hospital but he learned that she has got discharged yesterday and he went to her house or houses and he found out that she was nowhere nor was her family.

He has to meet her, for the last time. His heart ached for her.

Ryoma was about to go the line and his wandered off in all direction until, he spotted a girl. he stopped in his tracks and looked at that girl.

She was wearing a pink dress which he knew he had given it to her, with her hair platted into one. She smiling at him with teary eyes, sitting in a wheel chair,

No sooner did he see her then he started running towards her.

"Sakuno…" he said as he touched her cheeks and wiping away the tears. Sakuno caught on to his arm and she stood up.

Ryoma supported her and helped her to balance herself.

"I couldn't…. I couldn't…. I couldn't let you go without saying a good bye" she said. When Ryoma heard those words he kissed her.

She kissed him back and he slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist bringing her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she opened her mouth for him giving her full access to his mouth.

They broke apart after sometime and Ryoma asked her "come with me Sakuno"

Sakuno smiled and she traced his lips with his hands.

"I can't" she said

"why not?" he asked her

"you still have lots do and so do i…. we can't start out happily ever after, not now" she said with teary eyes with her hands on his cheeks.

Ryoma felt a tear escape his eye, and he was shocked to know that he was crying.

"But… I won yesterday because of you…. What if I can't win the next match… what if…?" He started mumbling but Sakuno shushed him

"I will always be there, in here" she said as she pointed to his chest.

He was about to say something when Sakuno hugged him tightly and then she said

"Remember…. I will always love you" and she kissed him again.

**I think I am going to end it like this. At least this time they separated in good terms. **

**This chapter marks the end of 2****nd**** part of being 20 year olds.**

**Hehehe! Sorry for late update **

**And again I bed and also plead!**

**Do read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters**

**Oh my god! Finally part 3 …. M so happy! [tears :') ]**

**Sorry for late update…. Have been busy…. Hope you guys like this chater!**

"You are late!" said Horio. He was dressed up in a tuxedo with a bow tie.

"Yeah I know!" Ryoma replied him back. He was also dressed in a tuxedo but he was not wearing any tie.

"No tie?" Horio asked.

"Nah!" Ryoma said and he opened the door,

"YOU ARE LATE! And YOU ARE MY BEST MAN!" shouted Momoshiro.

"chill I am here!" Ryoma told him.

Momoshiro frowned but he patted Ryoma and then he went back to the mirror and started fixing his tie and suit.

It was Momoshiro's wedding…. With Ann.

"I still can't believe that Ann agreed to marry you" Ryoma said as he sat on the couch.

"Shut up!" Momoshiro said.

"Okay.. Tell me which tie…. The one I am wearing or this one?" Momoshiro asked, pointing out the tie he had in his hand.

"The one you are wearing…" replied Ryoma bluntly.

Momo glanced at himself once more in the mirror and sighed and looked back at Ryoma, who was observing him.

"You need to relax!" said Ryoma. Momo nodded and sat next to him.

"Who would have thought this day would come!..." said Momo with amazement.

"Yeah! But be prepared…. Ann might have cold feet on realizing that she marrying one of the dumbest guys in the world!" said Ryoma and momoshiro hit him on his shoulders.

"Anyways! I am glad you could make it….. You missed your match in USA didn't you?" Momo asked him.

"Yeah…. But who cares…. There is only one wedding and many tennis matches!" Momoshiro looked at him with soft eyes "plus! I got bored of defeating the same people again and again!" Momo frowned and Ryoma smirked.

Then there was a knock on the door. "It's time" said Fuji, who was also wearing a tuxedo with a bow tie. Ryoma and Echizen looked at each other and said "it's time!".

* * *

The Organ started to play. Momoshiro stiffened up and Ryoma on noticing it whispered into his ear "it's going to be alright!" And momoshiro looked at him and smiled.

A small cute little girl, dressed as an angel, with a tiara and angel wings came first, she started throwing flowers around and people laughed. She was not steady in walking but she somehow managed to make it down the aisle. Momoshiro hugged the little girl and kissed her in the cheek.

Then it was time for the bridesmaids. Tomoka came in first who was wearing a emerald colored dress and she winked at Horio as she walked down the aisle. Ryoma looked at Horio with disgust. "What?" said Horio softly but it turned out to be audible and Momoshiro gave him a death glare and Horio stood straight little scared.

Ryoma smiled and started looking around. His eyes were wandering all over the room, looking all the people who wore all expensive jewels and dresses , hoping to look much better then bride but then his eyes caught the next girl walking down the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful sleeveless purple dress. Her hair was long till her knees, but she tied it into a bun instead. She had little bit hair locks covering her forehead and she had big brown eyes, which were too familiar for Ryoma.

Their eyes met and sparks flew. Ryoma's gaze never left her. She gave a fragile smile as she was walking down the aisle and she had a bouquet in her hand.

Sakuno….. That was what Ryoma thought. It's been five years since he saw her, and she looked much beautiful then last time.

"Look who is gazing now..." whispered Horio to Ryoma, and who ruined the moment for him.

Sakuno went and stood next to Tomoka, next to the bride's side.

Then the Bride entered and everyone had stood up. Her face was covered by the veil and she walked gracefully through the aisle. Momoshiro smiled at his future wife and Ann blushed on seeing Momoshiro.

But Ryoma didn't look at Ann; instead he looked at Sakuno who was looking at Ann.

He was observing her every movement. She was literally going to burst off into tears.

Typical Sakuno….

* * *

The priest started Speaking and Momoshiro and Ann face showed happiness.

"Do you Momoshiro Takeshi take Ann to be your wedded Wife?"

"I do" replied Momo taking Ann's hand and putting the ring in her ring finger.

"And do you Ann Tachibana take Momoshiro to be your Husband…?"

"I do!" said Ann with a giggle, and she also put the ring into his index finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and wife….. You may kiss the bride…" said the priest, and the people started cheering for them when they kissed. Ryoma smirked, Horio whistled along with all the other Senpais. Sakuno started crying with joy and clapping hard and Tomoka was shouting in top of her voice.

Soon came the reception and newlyweds cut their beautiful cake.

Ryoma, being Momoshiro's best man gave a short speech and raised a toast for them. Horio even though no one asked him to, gave a speech but he was mostly bragging about himself. Ann's brother Kippei also gave a speech, in which he indirectly gave a warning to Momoshiro not to break his sister's heart. The Senpai also gave a short speech. Sakuno cried while giving her speech and Ann hugged her and they both started crying. Tomoka also gave a speech.

"And it's time for the bride and the groom to have their first dance…" announced Horio.

Momo took Ann and they started Dancing slowly to the music.

Ryoma smiled at the newlyweds and then he searched for Sakuno. He looked all over the room. As he was searching many of the girl were looking at him, trying to seduce him but he didn't give them any notice. Then in a remote corner of the room, where no one can notice her sitting, was Sakuno.

He smirked too himself and he went to her. She was drinking wine and lookinrg at the newlyweds dancing.

"Care to dance?" Ryoma asked her as he asked for her hand.

Sakuno took it with a smile and got up and said "but you hate dancing!"

"Well…. Best man dances with the bridesmaid…. Doesn't he?"

Sakuno smiled and they both started dancing. There were sighs and grunts heard when Ryoma started dancing with Sakuno, and most of them were from girls.

As they both danced slowly to the music, Ryoma whispered into Sakuno's ears "you look beautiful!"

Sakuno blushed, and she with difficulty replied a thank you.

"So what is world's no 1 player, who won so many titles doing here?" asked Sakuno teasingly

"Well…. It's my best friend's wedding…. How can I miss it?"

"Not scared of the paparazzi Ryoma?"

"Che…. No"

Then they became silent. They had lot to talk about, but they didn't know where to start.

Ryoma on desperation to taste Sakuno's lips again gave Sakuno a light peck on the lips. Sakuno was startled as she didn't expect it. But then she closed her eyes, hinting Ryoma to kiss her again and Ryoma did.

The kiss was long and sweet. It spoke more words than the conversation they had 2 minutes ago. Sakuno could feel her knees growing weak. She missed him, she missed him like hell!

Ryoma slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist and Sakuno wrapped her arms around his neck. They were lost and they didn't even notice some people taking pictures of them.

When the broke the kiss as they lost their breath, they were panting heavily. Ryoma smiled and Sakuno was blushing madly.

She kept her head on his chest and they kept dancing till the music ended.

* * *

Soon the reception was over. They bid the newlyweds goodbye and wished them a happy honeymoon.

"Where do you live now?" asked Ryoma

"I still live in London, but I am moving to japan next month, I have got a job over here…."

"now where are you staying?"

"she is staying with us!" said Tomoka from behind.

"us?" Ryoma asked her

"Me and Horio!" exclaimed Tomoka.

Ryoma looked at Horio and Tomoka and then back at Sakuno.

"you are coming and staying with me today" Ryoma told Sakuno

"oh….no Ryoma… there is no need… I am…" Sakuno replied

"No you are coming with me…." Ryoma interrupted her.

"We are not that bad also Ryoma… but I think that Ryoma wants to continue his make out session with Sakuno…. Isn't it Tomoka?" said Horio from behind.

Both Ryoma and Sakuno blushed at Horio's statement

"Shut up Horio!" Ryoma said.

Both Horio and Ryoma started giggling. Ryoma ignored them and he took Sakuno's hand and dragged her with him to his two seater jaguar.

He made Sakuno sit and told her to put her seatbelt.

He started driving fast. Sakuno was little scared.

"Ryoma…. You can slow down a little bit…." But Ryoma ignored her.

"If I slow down, the paparazzi will follow us and won't leave us in peace…"

"Ohhh….." said Sakuno and she started playing with her fingers.

Soon they reached Ryoma's house.

Ryoma's house was huge and it had huge walls and cameras around. Ryoma did this so as prevent any crazy fan or reporter from entering the house. They was only one gate to enter and to leave.

The house had tennis court back side with small garden to its right. According to Ryoma, it saved him some energy to go to any other place for practice.

He appointed two to three guards to prevent anyone from coming inside and till date nobody could come inside.

He parked his car in the garage, which had two more cars, a BMW and a Lamborghini.

He took Sakuno inside and showed her around the house.

"Wow Ryoma! You have such a beautiful house….. And oh look… you have a room only for cats… oh my god… is that a kitten…?" Sakuno exclaimed as she took a kitten in her stand and started cuddling it like a baby. Ryoma not knowing how to react just smiled.

Once Sakuno put her kitten down Ryoma kissed her, but this time with passion. Through his kiss he told her how much he missed her and Sakuno responded by kissing him back.

Both of them could not hold it anymore. Sakuno jumped on Ryoma wrapping her legs around his waist and Ryoma kissed him more hungrily.

Soon both of them found themselves in their bedroom, undoing each other's dress and making love after five years.

**This chapter kind of sucks…. I know! I had no idea how to start it…. So I decided to go with a romantic wedding set. **

**Please do review and give me some ideas about what you expect in next chapter…as a writer I will do my best!**

**Thank you and have a nice day**

** 0202**


End file.
